Maxin, the New XGeneration
by White Hair and Violet Eyes
Summary: I run into Wolverine in NYC and the world is suddenly smaller to me. Ever since, I'm being hunted by two crazy scientists who want to use my powers for evil. They might never stop looking for me but I will be free...no matter what the cost. Maybe LoganXOC.Takes place after Max and the Flock are dead from old age-after season 3 and before season 4 on X-Men.Rating depends on chapter
1. New York or where it all began

**This is my first story as a wiriter online so please be kind to me!**

**Also before I forget! :) I DO NOT OWN X-MEN CHARACTERS OR IDEAS/OBJECTS/POWERS THAT CAME FROM MAXIMUM RIDE! THOSE IDEAS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON AND MARVEL STUDIOS! Got that? OK! No more questions and/or comments! START READING! :)**

* * *

My name is Maximum and I have a secret. I'm not telling you now but you will learn about it in due time later in the story. It's not technically **a** story, it's **MY **story and it all started with meeting Logan in a dark, lonely alley one night in the middle of New York City of May.

I was making my way back towards the abandoned building where I was crashing until I made enough cash to high-tail it out of this state to somewhere where an orphan kid with blonde-white hair, sky-blue eyes and a tan any model would kill to get wouldn't stand out, especially in the countryside. Don't get me wrong, the city is nice for shopping the newest edition of fashion and fiction novels but the countryside has always had my heart with its wide open spaces; no confined corners or traps and, most importantly, the ability to disappear instantly if the need arises. Any way I'm getting off track.

I was about to round the corner where the building was, when I saw flashing lights in front of the apartment complex across the street from my home. There was a fire and a crowd had gathered all around the street and beyond, trying to get a look at the burning people inside the flickering red and orange and yellow flames inside the multi-colored brick building. I stand amazed at the idiocy of some people in this city I had lived with the past three months. If a fire is going, people press close and get burned like the firefighters; a robbery-in-progress in motion and some girl will get taken hostage for standing too close to the police line or store-front where the gunman is standing. I shake my head and make my way past the people standing in between me and my house. I get to the door when I hear someone scream, "There is still someone up there!" I turn and see it is true. Sticking her head outside the only window not consumed by flames, is a ten-year-old girl with brunette hair and deer-like eyes, pleading for help, **MY **help. Her eyes land on my slightly-stunned expression makes eye contact with me and then dives into the sea of flames.

I curse at my luck of going against all odds and run around to the back of the building where I live. I race up the five flights to the level I was currently residing in and scramble to gather everything I needed when I left. I bring my backpack around, digging around for the mask I always wore if the need arose, while I race to the back. I finally find it and sling the backpack behind the dumpster before performing acrobatic stunts to reach the top my building, now facing the blazing inferno across the twenty-something foot street. I stand there a moment, figuring out where the best place to enter the building would be and that moment is all that's needed for the news helicopter to locate me and show me on the nine o' clock news. I curse again, now knowing that I was going to have to relocate somewhere else, when I see THAT logo on the side of the helicopter.

There was no time for thinking now, I had to get inside the building and rescue that girl.

* * *

**I came up with this story line ages ago but never had time to visit it and finish it. I will probably put up a couple of chapters and then finish it up with in the next few months. I promise that I will update every other three-four days unless school starts getting in the way! I hope you enjoy this story and PLEAAAAASE press the REVIEW button below-I would like to know if this story totally sucks or if I need to move on with my life from this story. Thank You!**


	2. Logan, aka Uncle Larry, aka Ugly Jerk

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of MNX-G! I am probably updating five to six more chapters after this so do not be surprised if the story gets good then it drops off the side of the map. I am working as hard as I can here!**

**DISCLAIMER:You know the drill-Maximum Ride ideas/objects/mentions of Flock or scientists/powers belong to Patterson &&&& X-Men Evolution characters belong to Marvel Studios!**

**Now read until you can't stop reading! :)**

* * *

I look back towards the building again and realize that the best way in is the only way in, courtesy of the policemen's blockade of the city block on street level. It was through the window where the little girl was last seen. I pick the window out of the multiple windows blown out from the intense heat and walk all the way back to the back edge of the building I was on. I take a moment and close my orbital lenses to take a calming deep breath, then open my eyes wide and start sprinting towards the edge facing the flames. As I jump from the edge of the building's scaffold, I feel an adrenaline rush like I always do before I use my powers. I suppressed the intoxicating urge, knowing if I did, my free-lifestyle would end within 24 hours. I curled up into a ball as I approached the window and broke through it easily. I quickly regained a defense posture and looked around, seeing the little girl huddled up in the only corner where the flames hadn't reached in the room we were in.

I walked through the flames and scooped the terrified girl in my arms; she looked scared enough to jump into Satan's arms if it meant getting out. I was ready to jump out the same window I came in and on the wide open street below but the floor started to give out from the extra weight of a certain teenager. I curse a favorite four-letter word, looking around for another way. I saw the apartment door and pushed through it into the oven-like hallway.

Flames were on the right side of me but on the left side there was a window that was wide open, probably from the residence escaping down the fire escape earlier that evening. I run quickly towards the window, knowing the floor was collapsing all around me and dived through the widow with the girl curled against me and away from the hot flames. The moment I feel a breeze of cool night air on my skin, I sensed the building fall into a million burning pieces around me and the now unconscious girl. I land on my back and performed a few rolls down the alleyway to break my fall instead of breaking my neck on impact.

As I lay there catching my breath, I hear the little girl moan in my arms and laid her down on the sidewalk. Safe now with the fresh air surrounding us and not a fiery hell hole. I saw a firefighter that was passing the alleyway and yelled to get his attention. His eyes got big and, as he turned to call for an EMC to get over the rubble between us and them, I ran down the rest of the alley and jumped over the ten-foot tall fence. Safely separating me from the prying eyes of the rescuers and the now happy and joyous parents of the girl I rescued. I peeped through the old fence holes for a second and see them retrieve the now-awakened girl and reunite her with her mother and father by the ambulance, stationed at the end of the alleyway.

I smile at the thought of her living a happy quiet life and started comparing it to my life on the run...I quickly shake those thoughts from my head and turn away from that scene to race down on the street opposite of the fire. Fighting tears of sadness and anger at her fortune and my unhappiness, I make a round-about way to my backpack underneath the dumpster. I see that the fiction novel I bought a week ago, my computer with the no GPS tracking ability at all and the two shirts, pair of jeans and shoes I own to my name are all in one piece. I double-check everything in the bag and start to make my way towards Times Square, about ten blocks away from the fire. I decide it would be best to spend the night in Central Park and make my way out-of-town early the next morning when it would not be that conspicuous with school still in session for another week or so.

I walk down the wide and strangely calm streets until I come to a halt in front of a jewelry store. I glance at my reflection and see the sparkling and determined lavender eyes with thick and curly blonde hair tied back in a messy pony tail by a rubber band. My once clean face had smudges of ash from the fire and I wipe it off with the sleeve of my jacket.

I glanced at the widow's reflection again and see a fight approaching me from behind me, probably originating from the late-night bar across the street. As I turn around, I see the loser crash to the ground, knocked out cold with a punch by one of the other guys, a few feet away from me. He had almost navy blue hair and sideburns that made him look wild. He also had a stench of alcohol on his breath which didn't improve my view of him. The guys who won went back inside the bar across the street and I walk around the unconscious man and buy myself a bottle of water and two cheeseburgers inside a convenience store beside the jewelery store as a reward for my hero effort that evening. I get about half-way down the street and that's when my consciousness gets the best of me.

I groan to myself for taking pity on people who are not able to do anything about a situation and turn around to walk back to the place where the guy was still laying on the sidewalk. I think over how many times this was a bad idea but I had a weak spot for the underdogs in a fight, especially if they are outnumbered (it was four sober vs one drunk). As I stroll up to him, he starts to stand up and I catch him on my shoulders before he falls to the ground, thanks to his earlier drinks.

"You should sit down until you have some food and coffee in you. A clear head to go with it would be even better." I set him down on the curb and he looks up at me with the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He asked me in a slurred and impossibly drunk voice, "Leave me…be. I don't…need your help…"

I give him a questionable look over and see a gleam of a key ring hanging out of his front pocket. "Did you drive here from somewhere?"

He didn't respond and when I poked at him, asking the same question for a few seconds, I realized he was asleep, basically a dead drunk to the world for about ten to fifteen hours. I sighed and took out the keys from his pocket and I also found a wallet and driver's license as well.

It stated that his name was Logan and he lived in Bayville, Virginia at a place called Xavier's Institution for Gifted Young People. I look at the picture with the card and it seemed like paradise. The picture had a huge white mansion situated above a cliff situated above the town, Bayville I suspect. It had a number for this Charles Xavier and an address. I glanced at the drunken man and back at the card thinking, 'I wonder if he used to live there, maybe he still lives there. One way or the other, I feel sorry for the other person that was (or is?) rooming with him.'

I look around the neighborhood and only see a motorcycle fitted for one and a half persons. I take the keys and try them; they fit right in and start the bike up immediately. I pull it around to where he was lying by walking along the piece of metal and machine. I loaded him on the bike to the point where his arms would hang around me while I drove in front. I laid him out on the bike and went inside the bar to ask someone for a map to Virginia. It must have been either a slow night or that I looked like trouble caused the owner to get me a map quick, for no charge and wished me luck for some reason.

I took the map, marked the quickest way to Bayville, Virginia and then located a nearby payphone. I called the Xavier's Institute number so they would not be completely surprised to find a friend/associate/buddy drop in unannounced. Hey, I might be a runaway teenager but that doesn't mean I don't have any manners what-so-ever! It rang for over three minutes but nobody answered so I just left a voice message on the voice box saying that Logan was coming home with a teenager driving him from NYC. I gave a list of rest stops along the route I picked to travel (just for when they wanted to meet up with us).

With that done, I hung up the payphone and took about three minutes to put a helmet on him and a smaller one on me. I got on the motorcycle in front of him without his body falling off the side and started the bike' engine. It wasn't until I saw the river's reflection of the city lights behind me as we rode over a bridge that I realized that I was a complete **_IDIOT_** for doing this. I could only come up with five distinct, completely stupid but still logical reasons:

1. I had to get out of the city anyway AND I didn't want to walk or use my method of travel anywhere for a few days,

2. This guy would have frozen within the hour of lying there on the street curb,

3. I did not understand how but I felt an urge to help this guy for some strange reason,

4. He looked so pathetic, looking like he was about to die in the street and,

5. Virginia sounded like a nice place to start all over (maybe the open areas for me to do easy up-and-away maneuvers).

**?! HOURS LATER**

I drove that red, yellow and black-colored bike until the sun was starting to dip below the horizon to our right side. We were about fifty miles away from my third planned spot when I had to pull over. I had gone a whole day without sleep and I needed to pull over and sleep or I would crash the bike with Logan and me flattened on the pavement like pizza. I saw a nice looking trailer diner and joined motel up ahead and pulled into the small, easy-access parking lot. I awkwardly parked the motorcycle while attempting to keep Logan on my back and not fall towards the ground. He was still dead asleep after twelve hours! _How much did he drink to stay asleep this long?!_

A man was standing outside the side entrance to the kitchen and watched me pull up, giving me a confused and worried look. He had brown chestnut hair with an accommodating beard to boot. His chocolate-colored eyes widened a bit as he saw that a teenager was driving instead of the person he seemed to expect. He had an apron with grease stains covering it and a sloppy looking chief's hat resting on his almost bald head. I had deduced that he was a cook on break and having a smoke when he had to ask me the one question I didn't have an answer for (yet). "Who are you?"

I was almost gave my real name but caught myself in time from years of practice. "My name is Fawn and that is my uncle…Larry," nodding towards Logan leaning against on the seat. "We were heading to my mom's house in North Carolina from New York. Unfortunately, he fell asleep from some drinks he had earlier last night and since she is expecting us tomorrow morning **I** have to drive there or until **he** wakes up." The cook nodded and asked the holy question of questions, "Do you need to rest a couple of hours?" I pulled out my shy and embarrassed face from my deck of cards and responded cautiously, "I don't have any money; he used half of his money on drinks and the rest of it went to getting gas this afternoon in the last town." The cook's face softened to a piece of cotton and said what I hoped he would say. "It doesn't matter. I'll tell Old Granny your situation and things will work out just fine." He smiled a wide and confident smile and motioned me to follow him into the diner by the check-in area and front door.

I glanced at Logan one last time and followed the cook into the side doorway after adjusting Logan on the motorcycle and taking the helmet completely off. The head waitress looked like she was born in this dinner, grew up in the diner and would die in the food serving trailer. She had gray white hair all put up in a curly mess on top of her head and out of her semi-wrinkled face and kind, generous gray eyes. She had a motherly aura about her and I immediately felt at ease in her presence. Old Granny (also known as Mrs. Hampton) took pity on my story when the cook, Fred, told her and yelled fo someone to set up a room for me and my 'uncle' along with food for me to eat while I was waiting.

She got me a cheeseburger with all the condiments, including ketchup, onions and mustard, French fries with a thin coating of grease and a tall glass of clear soda. I inhaled the food like it was water and I was a fish on dry land. The cast of kitchen members and staff workers looked at me like I had a third eye and Granny gave a laugh so loud everyone starting laughing at my startled expression. Once I finished and cleaned my face off, I made my way to the bike to get Logan to our assigned room, which was the closest room to the dinner. With two other staff members and the cook's help, we were finally able to carry Logan into the room and lay him underneath the closest bed sheets. We were huffing and puffing like the wolf in the Three Little Pigs. Logan was HEAVY; not little 100 pound heavy, I mean he seemed almost 400 pound heavy!

I gave the guys, who were looking at me for an explanation, a confused and uneasy laugh and replied, "Mom said he works out a lot ... maybe it was al his tiny muscles?" They seemed satisfied with that and after thanking them, left us. I set my pack of small belongings underneath my bed and sat on the bed for a moment looking at Logan before seeing what time it was. It was sunset when we pulled in and the sun was long gone. The red glowing lights stated that it was 10:15 pm. I took a shower after locking the door and put on some of the clothes one of the waitress' granddaughter's gave me and crawled over the bed to the bed stand in between the two queen sized beds.

I sleepily wrote a small, detail note to Logan about how he got in a bed in the middle of nowhere, what our names were to the bed and breakfast employees, and what our story was to them. You know, just in case he wanted to ditch me before I arose from my deep slumber. I left the note under his bike keys on top of the TV guide and checked out to Dream World; with no care in the world at that moment. I dreamed a blessed dream with no labs, no white coats and definitely no running away from the stuff of nightmares that I grew up with since two years of age. Instead I saw visions of the Earth from a bird's point of view and I was content for the first time since I saw the fire in New York.

* * *

**SOOOOO?! How do you like it so far? Can you guess what power she is dreaming about at the end? I will not reveal that tidbit of information until the next few chapters! (insert EVIL LAUGH SOUNDS!) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, before I even posted this chapter there has been a story alert for this story! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME CONFIDENCE, _Ilovewriting618_! ****Well, I hope that others can appreciate what you see after I post the rest of these chapters! I hope to see more people R&R in a few days! See you next time on MNX-G!**


	3. Friendship? and Ambush

**HELLO! I hope you know that I spent over five days writing, revising, re-writing and then finally editing these three new chapters! That's right! FIVE WHOLE DAYS OF MY LIFE GIVEN TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY! :P I am exhausted...It doesn't help much that I fell asleep at two in the morning trying to finish these chapters...BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!**

**Maxin and Logan may not end up together as soon as I originally planned but they will eventually. I had to put in a few funny scenes, a couple of serious scenes and, OF COURSE, a scene where they first fight over their positions AND their emotions for each other! :) ****This chapter became longer than when I first read it but it is pretty good in the story's plot. Pay attention to the ending! IT WILL IMPACT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS OF THIS FF!**

**By the way, here is some hints"**Talking out loud", '**_Thoughts in the head'_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men or Maximum Ride idea/powers/... you get the point...they belong to Patterson and Marvel Studios! So stop reading this and START READING CHAPTER 3!-**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a rising sun outside the window through the parted curtains. I remember New York, a fight and that guy...Logan! I bolt in an upright position and observed that the bed next to me was empty but the bike keys were still on the TV. I started to breathe again as I heard the shower going behind the bathroom door. I relax and hear the water turn off and a few minutes later, Logan was standing there in a pair of blue-black jeans and a red and white checkered western style shirt with the buttons undone. I could see he had at least an eight pack abs and a toned and muscular chest; it almost looked fake if he had not just got out of the shower. I felt my cheeks burn with a red blush at the thought of him standing there almost half-naked. He saw me staring at him and I quickly look away, towards the window on the other side of the room. I heard him give a sigh of exhaustion and I turn back around and see his eyes were almost like melted milk chocolate.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone and that I did NOT want your help?" He waited for a moment and stared at me until I gave him an answer. His expression gave off an evil aura but his eyes looked like he was in pain. That look, the look of conflicted feelings and not even thanking me first, made me regret ever meeting him and I wish I left him on the streets of New York! Even the fact that I got us into a bed and breakfast for free, alone and without his help at all, didn't make me feel any better. I snapped back at him, "Well, you are welcome for not leaving you in the middle of the street. And YOUR WELCOME BY THE WAY!" He looked shocked and was about to say something else when I interrupted and continued. "No! I was able to transport you over a hundred miles in a day on your bike, pitied my way into this fabulous and run down bed and breakfast for free and you are standing there asking 'Why did I not listen to you?'!?" I was angry now and knew I had to get out of there before I blew a casket in his face and said something stupid in my fit of rage.

While he stood there with a shocked expression on his ugly mug, I threw a baggy shirt over my pajamas, pulled some denim shorts over my shorter pajamas bottoms and pulled my sneakers on over my bare feet. I threw opened the door, paused a moment, taking a deep breath, and then turned and yelled at him, "You can go on by yourself to Virginia if you want to! I don't care anymore! Just know that I was starting to respect you before you had to insult me by opening your big, fat, stupid mouth!" With that said, I slammed the door in his face and stormed across the courtyard towards the playground in the middle of the semi-circle motel. I sat on the tallest swing and simmered until the sun reached partway towards the horizon late afternoon.

Old Granny came over and asked me in a sweet voice if I was hungry. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food and I replied in a quiet whisper, "A bit..." She smiled and led me to the diner where she served me the greatest grilled cheese I had ever tasted in my whole life. While I was lingering on the desert, a nicely cut slice of NY cheesecake (Oh, yes the irony of it!), Logan came into through the front door and sat on the stool on my right side. The waitress and other people eating saw that a storm was still brewing and left us alone until the storm passed. The word of him getting intoxicated while he was transporting his niece evidently got out and he felt their stares with accusing eyes.

He gave me a sly smile and said apologetically, "Well, you hit the nail right on the head; I'm sorry for the treatment I gave you earlier and I know you were trying to help me out." He looked at me for confirmation that I was listening and continued on with "I usually do things my way and have been on my own for a while and I didn't even expect you to come back and help me but for that…thank you. Thank you for caring …Fawn." That made me smile a bit inside and as I looked at his face, I realized he smiled at my fake name and I had to respond, "You are very welcomed… Uncle Larry."

He chuckled then busted out laughing with me as the background noise and the tension left the dinner and everything seemed perfect again. We ate all the food to our heart's content and we promised the dinner's owner that we would leave the first thing in the morning; she smiled and said, "You don't have to do that. We are glad that some new flesh and blood rolled into town. This place almost never gets customers; in fact, you two are the first in this month alone." We exchange compliments and Logan and I headed back to our room for the night. It was awkward when we finally sat down and wanted to ask each other questions but knew the other would not answer them.

I have to give Logan props though, he asked a hard question first. "Why are you traveling to Virginia?" I remained silent and only looked at the ceiling with its spotted and cracked pattern. He attempted to ask me other personal questions but they just bounded off of the hardened shell I built up for the last few years of my life. I didn't even bother asking him any questions; he wouldn't answer them anyway like me. Logan gave up and went to sleep, facing the closed window curtains. I followed his example a moment later after checking with my perimeter sensor to see if it was safe enough to sleep.

The next morning we got up, loaded up our unpacked belongings on the bike, and made our way to the diner to say good-bye. The only person up was one of the new waitresses, Bertha. She said she was going to give us some snacks to keep us until Virginia and we thanked her and told her 'to tell everyone thank you for their hospitality and comfort'. Afterwards, she stood on the steps waving at us as Logan drove the motorcycle out of the parking lot and on the open road again with me holding on for dear life behind him on the seat.

Logan drove the rest of the way to Virginia and we pulled over for a break just inside one of Virginia's wonderful forests. I started to set out the snacks when Logan started questioning my motives for traveling with him, and unlike last night, I was a little more open to answering that question. I took a deep breath and said, "I just needed to get out of the city...and...well... I was thinking...I haven't been to the south yet and...Virginia sounded like a nice place to go. It's in the countryside...away from any...big cities...I heard the people are nicer than they appear...and it just...sounded...like...a cool place to visit." '_**Damn! I hate it when I stammer like this! I haven't talk to someone in almost a year and I am already a mess at conversation!**' _I thought to myself. Logan gave me a funny look and asked another question. "How old are you kid?" I stiffen and become suddenly interested in the trees across the road from us, completely oblivious to Logan third question. I look startled and he asked again, "You need to listen more. I said, do you have a place to stay when you get there? To Virginia, I mean?" I slowly shook my head and started to ask him why he asked when I stiffened from the sound of a twig snapped behind us.

Logan's eyes seemed to darken almost black and he made a small motion towards the bike with his hands in front of his chest. I nodded in understanding and as we both started to stand and run for the bike, something big, furry and sandy-colored flew out and tackled Logan from behind and on to the road, face first. I started towards him and his attacker when something grabbed my arms. The person then wrenched them above and behind me with their hands locking behind my head in a headlock place. Rendering me incapable of doing anything except wriggling to get loose with my legs, I kicked with all my worth before freezing as a cold hand caressed my right cheek and someone whispered in a seductive voice beside my ear, "Don't struggle and you won't get hurt, Little One."

I felt my blood freeze at the cold, uncaring voice and turned my head to see a man with pale, snow-white skin and black… everything else. Black hair, black clothes, black go-go boots, everything about him was black except for the occasional red swirl on his black cloak and his laser red eyes pointed at me. I only had to see those eyes and could only think of one mutant that could have eyes like that: Sinister. He was a mutant that worked with scientist for the longest time on genetics until his experiments started including live humans as lab rats and guinea pigs. I froze for a second longer as my eyes locked with him but my body instinctively returned to futile movements to escape my captor's clutches.

He sighed like he knew I would continue struggling and then turned his attention tot he brawl in front of us. I glimpsed Logan being thrown to the ground like a rag doll and blood spurting from his mouth a he bounced up from the ground. I froze as his brown eyes closed in exhaustion from the one-sided fight. At that moment, the mutant who threw him leaned over him and started punching him over and over. Logan wasn't moving. Logan was not moving at all! He was out cold on the pavement. He was completely still. He was completely helpless. Being beaten to death by the mutant, I doubled my efforts to get free. If I didn't do something soon, Logan was going to die!

Sinister was talking but I barely heard him through the buzz of adrenaline in my ears and head. More people poured out of the forest behind me and covered my view of Logan and my body suddenly snapped into overdrive as I saw visions of them killing Logan and leaving nothing of him to exist anymore. My captor's arms had relaxed at the notion that I was finally giving up and that was all I needed. I tightened my arms against his arms and threw my legs up and over my head to free myself and kicked his head with my feet, knocking him out. I cart wheeled a few yards away and looked over the situation. There were about ten mutants there, including Sinister, and Logan was on the other side of them from me. At that moment, Sinister noticed my escape and commanded five of the other mutants to catch me and don't let me escape. They charged and surrounded me and that brought a smirk to my face as my old playful spirit came into play. I dodged and weaved between all the pursuing guys and knocked all of them off their feet at the same time. They stood up, stunned at the fact they had taken on a little girl and then laid out on their faces. Their faces became shameful, embarrassed, then angry as they charged me again. My little game of cat-and-mouse came to an end quickly as, one-by-one, they fell at my feet.

I looked over to the remaining group and what I saw made me smile. Sinister and the five other mutants who stood by his side gasped at what just happened. The other mutants looked a little afraid but Sinister is what made me real happy; he was speechless! His eyes were so wide that I could see his black eye balls that surrounded his red pupils. I saw behind them at Logan being sat on by the mutant who jumped him. H looked like a cat mutant, with claws, fangs and a furry face to complete the look. Logan gazed at me with questionable eyes and I gave him a shy smile to show him that I was sorry for not telling him earlier of my fighting abilities.

I heard Sinister say something and I must have looked confused so he repeated himself, already gained his calm façade again. "Who are you?" I froze for a moment and asked him rhetorically with a cocked eyebrow, "Why are trying to beat the crap out of my friend?" One of the mutants beside him snickered but was quickly silenced by a glare from Sinister. He looked at me again and responded, "Do you know who this man is?" I look at Logan and saw him shake his head side to side. I smiled a cocky grin and answered Sinister. "I know he is my ride out of here and he still owes me for saving him." Sinister froze for a moment and Logan looked at me like he was going to kill me if these guys didn't. I started, as were the rest of the people present, when Sinister started to laugh in the way all evil villains do before giving a long monologue. He paused and said in a taunting voice, "You honestly don't know who he is? Do you?" He turned towards Logan and his stare at him made me want to rip his throat out.

Logan looked as though he was about to throw up and stared at me to not listen to Sinister, to run away and leave him behind. I was honestly curious why Logan didn't want me to know who he was by Sinister taking him and leaving me but I was in no mood for stupid questions and cryptic answers. I all knew was that Logan was a friend, Sinister wanted to kidnap him and I was NOT going to leave Logan alone with this lunatic! I shrugged and stated to an amused Sinister and tense Logan, "Why should I care?" Logan started struggling and shouted at me to leave now before they killed me but was quickly shut up by the mutant holding him down by the arms. Sinister smiled a creepy scientist smile, like he wanted to see me squirm and he simply stated, "Your friend is not human. He is a mutant like us. Not only that, He is a well-known mutant that goes by the name of … Wolverine."

My eyes widened and I dared a small glance at Logan to confirm what Sinister said. Logan looked everywhere but at me, unable to meet my eyes like he had betrayed me or something. I could not believe it! Everyone knows who Wolverine is; he is an X-Man, a strong one too from descriptions of him and suddenly everything made sense. All the awkwardness that emitted from him when we first met was because he wasn't used to strangers. Also, he was usually described as a lone wolf on the team and that is probably why he didn't want me to join him on his trip back to Virginia! I forced my face to become calm and hid my eyes beneath my hair as I started chuckling and smiling at the thought of Logan, kind and gentle Logan, being the fierce and wild Wolverine of the was staring at me like I was crazy for the fifth time that hour and Sinister looked taken back by my reaction to his explanation.

I looked up at all of them and smiled straight at Logan with understanding eyes and said, "If he is the Wolverine I heard about, then you guys are Santa's helpers and I would be a punk rocker in Europe by now." Logan was shell-shocked by the looks of it and everyone else held their breath as Sinister's face turned from white to pink, to blue, to red and back to its regular pasty albino. He stared at me with appraising eyes and I felt a shiver go down my backside as those eyes gave me a feeling of déjà vu. He smiled his signature demonic smile and said to the mutant on Logan, "Saber Tooth, put Logan down and catch this new little mouse for my lab." The Mutant, now Saber Tooth smiled and handed Logan over to a guy who body-builds for fun and covered in metal. Logan tried to escape in the transference but couldn't as he was held in place by the man in iron sheets. He yelled at me to run away now before Saber Tooth takes me and I just looked at him and as he calmed down and stares at me, Saber Tooth charged. I gave Logan a small salute and glared at the cat coming towards me.

Saber Tooth actually stumbled a bit when he saw my glare and fighting stance but then pounced on me from above. I simply rolled back and pushed him off me into one of the trees behind us. He hit it with a crack and he slumped to the ground as I catapulted up and on my feet again. Sinister takes the initiative and comes at me to fight me himself. I barely dodge his fists and kicks and I am slowly being backed up in the woods surrounding the road. I feel Logan's presence moving and, as I spare a glance towards him, I see that he had escaped the metal man and was fighting the other mutants. I see that he did have claws of metal; three sharp knife jutted out from between his knuckles on each hand and he wa s holding his own against his opponents.

I could not say the same as Sinister slams a fist in my gut and I struggle to regain my breath and stand up straight; I stumbled over a tree root right behind my left foot and fall on my back, seeing the tree tops from the ground. Before I could get an elbow up, Sinister has a handful of my shirt in his right hand and is pulling me up and in front of him, facing Logan and the two lane road. He loops an arm around my throat and another holds a wicked looking knife inches away from my face. Logan freezes when he sees me struggling to get out of Sinister's clutches. Logan takes a step forward and the knife goes right underneath my left eye. He stops again and slowly pulls his claws into his hands and puts his hands up. I struggle again as I see Logan freeze and yell at him to forget about me and fight back. He does not listen and soon the mutants, that he had fought earlier, swarm him and quickly put on an anti-mutant collar with shackles on Logan's arms, legs, wrists and ankles.

The power stored inside me goes off like a Roman candle firework and fights to get out but I hold it for a moment too long; Sinister feels the power rolling off me like heat in a lava pit and he quickly tightens his grip on my neck to make me think otherwise. I struggle to breath and as I start to black out, he allows me to take in air again. He walks us over to the road where Logan in bound and struggling to get at Sinister and me even though he can't even stand up straight from the weight of the chains on his arms and legs. I give a 'I am sorry' look and he quickly gives a nod to acknowledge. He's pulled to his feet by the others and Sinister starts putting pressure on my neck again to kep me cooperative. They start walking Logan towards the forest where they came from, with Sinister following with me still in his headlock, barely being able to breath. I start thinking this is it; we see the sun one last time and then we will either die as one of his experiments or work for him under mind control.

We all hear the sound of a low-flying jet and I try to escape again but before Sinister has time to react to either, a jumbo jet appears above our heads and a team of mutants drop down between me and Sinister and Logan and his captors. I sigh a breath of relief as Logan is freed from his restraints and lifted into the jet unharmed and I think I hear him say "Go back for her" when Sinister yells out and tightens his grip again. "I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO DO WITH THIS SMALL MOUSE BEFORE DEALING WITH YOU...Logan!" I sees black spots across my vision but before the darkness claimed me, I saw Logan staring out of the jet's main entrance with his friends standing behind him. He has an angry expression that I have never seen before, like he was going to murder Sinister.

The last thought I thought was '_Does Logan really care about me?...'_

* * *

**I know! I know! Long chapter and I end on that note?! I had a simple plot formed but then I had to add a little more fighting sequences to make the parting with Logan a little more heart-breaking. ****I LOVE YOU LOGAN! PLEASE DON'T SLICE AND DICE ME YET! I WILL HAVE YOU BACK WITH MAX AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, TRUST ME!**

**SEE THIS LITTLE BUTTON DOWN HERE THAT SAYS** **_REVIEW_**** AND HAS A LITTLE BUBBLE THOUGHT NEXT TO IT? CLICK IT AND TELL ME GOOD THOUGHTS OR I SWEAR I WILL STOP WRITING! I PROMISE!**


	4. Memories and New Prisons

**What do you think?! I know I left things kind of cliff hang-y at the end but this chapter might make up for it, K? I need some reviews to tell me how much of a relationship I should make Max and Logan! I am bone-dry past kissing and I know that if I write a make-out scene or semi-lemon it will suck MAJORLY if I do not have support... Tell me what you think! :) Remember, Max knows about Logan but he doesn't know anything about Max or her past yet. This chapter holds a few flashbacks on her past but not everything so be ready to get little let down!**

**Disclaimer: X-MEN go to Marvel and MR ideas/powers/character... go to Patterson - QUIT BUGGING ME WITH THIS AND READ ALREADY!**

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm bound at the ankles and knees, arms and hands behind my back with a piece of fabric wrapped around my head, gagging me. I hear the sounds of an engine going and my adrenaline pumps up to an eleven on a scale of one to seven. I struggle to get free of my bonds but then someone steps on my back, knocking the air out of me and forcing me to breathe air with my neck crammed uncomfortably against the floor. I jerk my head towards someone walking up to me and kneeling over my bent form. I hear someone chuckle at my struggling and take the fabric off my eyes. I blink back the light in the before dark room and see Sinister standing in front of me, grinning like he just won a million dollars in evil science supplies. Sinister said with a sneer, "You truly are a rare specimen for my collection. It would be a shame if you would not coöperate and have to get rid of you before I can witness what your full capabilities are."

He nodded to whoever was kneeling on me and the person brings me to my knees and jerks my head so I have to look at Sinister, right into his disgustingly, twisted face. I stare at his blood-red eyes until he smiles a wicked smile that makes my heart freeze at the thoughts he had when he smiled at my scared and frightened look. He speaks again but this time he acts like he is all-knowing...'**_Oh, wait! He already thinks_ that!' **"I have already tested your blood and know you are one of us so you can drop the innocent, rebellious, bad-ass teenager act." My eyes widened to the realization that my right arm feels numb, with a white bandage wrapped around it at the elbow joint, where he took my blood sample. My eyes return to his and my head droops a little as he smirks at my defeated expression.

Nodding to the person holding me again, he hauls me to my feet and cuts the bonds on my legs and ankles so I could walk after Sinister through the steel door on the opposite side of the room. He turns and says to someone behind me, "Is that any way to treat a young lady? Cut off the rest of the ropes and let her be; she can't go anywhere anyway, not from where we are now." Sinister looks at me and informs me of a simple fact like I am a child and points to the window as he explains. "We are on my personal jet and we have already ascended over a thousand feet above sea level and are over a hundred miles away from any land or island; above the Pacific Ocean if I might add. If you don't believe me, look for yourself out the window." By the time he finished his derogatory speech, the henchman had cut my hands free and I have pulled the gag out of my dry and parched mouth.

I move towards the window he indicated to my right and find all that he said was true. All I saw was cloud cover around us before opening up to allow a brief view of open ocean and nowhere to go if I decided to jump out. Did anyone care to know that all I needed was some open space and clear skies for me to escape? I guess not but I had to act like I would stick around for now until an opportunity presented itself to me and keep a Sinister's guard down until that point and time. I had to act cool, calm and in a way to appear angry at my captors; I clenched my fists at my side and gridded my teeth like I was upset at my situation. He took the bait; hook, line, sinker and rod! Sinister took this 'sign' of my relenting and invited me to join him up front in the more comfortable part of the plane.

I glanced at him in warily and slowly follow him through the open and sinister-looking doorway. The jet was well-suited with drinks, luxurious items and the latest technology in making traveling much more comfortable. In some of the aircraft's chairs were some of the mutants I had taken out in the Virginia forest; believe me when I tell you this, if looks could kill, I would have died a hundred times already. Some of them looked displeased with my presence there while others looked like they wanted to rip my head off. I would have happily said the same thing about them and more except Sinister was motioning me towards the two front seats facing each other near the front of the plane and at the cockpit door.

I chose wisely to sit in the seat facing the plane, and all the mutants who wanted to kill me in my view, should any of them try anything while Sinister was talking to me. He was busy looking at a file handed to him by one of his assistants that had come through a different area in the rear of the plane. I happened to glance at the symbol on the file and my blood ran as cold as the ice cubes in the drinks that are in front of us. THAT symbol stared back at me like a deadly cat, waiting to pounce on me and beat me to near death. It was basically a serpent curled around in a swirl pattern with heads of snakes sticking out at eight different points around the main body. In the middle of the coiled snake, there was a larger head of a black cobra, its mouth open and fangs fully extended.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

___Blood spilt on the clean, white floors . . . Mangled bodies dragged out of their cages and fed to their killers as a reward . . . cages stacked on either sides of a storage room, with small boys and girls crammed into each one . . . screams and cries of those same children, now dying in the fighting arena, echo through the empty halls..._

___Medical supplies on a clean silver tray, almost time for another torture session; they are using the numbing serum this time so I wont feel much pain . . . they inject the red one first, see for an hour, then inject the orange one and so on until they use up the entire tray . . . the pain comes later when the serum wears off; I scream but nobody listens to them..._

___Another day at the School, a place where hell spawns the most evil creations . . . like me, one of the unlucky, lucky ones who survive everything thrown at me . . . a monster among monsters . . . and will always be one, no matter what happens to me..._

**__****_- FLASHBACK -_**

I feel Sinister's gaze on me and I quickly replace the horror-faced façade with a mask of indifference. I recovered from the symbol's appearance by glancing out of the window on my left and gazing outside at the cloud-covered sea until Sinister cleared his throat and waits for me to look at him again. I take a deep breath and look back at the white-skinned mutant, waiting for him to speak. Sinister glanced at the symbol, the folder now closed on the table, smiling creepy all along, and asked me, "Do you know who this logo belongs to? They're my adversaries in the genetics world and I do enjoy looking over their latest failures."

He looked at me questioning and I give him a calm façade answering, "No, it was just my imagination." His smile faltered for a moment and I felt like I had passed some sort of test he had set up. Just at that moment, I felt trapped for the first time in five years, even though I was capable of moving my body, and I started bouncing my leg as a cooping mechanism. Sinister didn't notice this action but rather ignored it and went on to ask me some more questions. "So...back to my original question; now that we are far, far away from your 'friend' in the woods. Who are you?" I look at him and knew he would know right away if I was lying to him and relented in giving up my most basic piece of information to an evil scientist. "My name is Max."

Sinister seemed pleased my reluctant but willing coöperation and asked a few slightly altered questions, "Where are you from, Max?" I answered as truthfully as I would allow it. "I'm from New York originally." "Why were you traveling with Wolverine, or Logan?" I replied as quickly as I could, "I was only traveling with him so I could get out of the city." These small questions by him and small, fragmented answers from me went on for another five minutes before he paused and quietly asked the last question on his mind.

"One last question for you Max." I looked back at him from the window view I was glancing out at, acting like I'm interested in his words like any good soldier would to a general. "My last question to you before we continue on this is: are you truly that devoted to remaining free from any outside control?" The question was surprisingly simple but those words hit my very core of my existence. Ever since I was born in THAT place, my actions, thoughts and even my deepest emotions were under the control of someone else. I had run away from all that, vowing to never return to that life style ever again, and to live my life in my way, no matter what the consequences were afterward.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

_The ground is getting rougher and starting to hurt my feet but I run even faster as I hear the sirens going off all around me in the arena. __They know I have escaped the designated area for the fight but they won't know where to look for me yet. By the time they have even considered looking towards my direction, it will be too late and I would already be out of sight and out of harm's way._

_I had planned this escape from the first time I saw a friend and comrade die. __He only saved me from an Eraser's wrath but the scientists thought he inspired too much courage and disobedience to their work. So, they made everyone watch as he's torn apart, limb from limb, in the central arena by fifty Erasers. I was three and he was only a year older; I didn't stop crying, or waking up screaming in the middle of the night, for weeks._

_The scientists would be angry when they realized they had been fools to trust that I would play 'obedient experiment'. I smiled in satisfaction at the thought of their faces since I would not be able to see them now. I smell the scented forest air again and know I am close to the city. I burst through a wall of leaves, vines and branches and emerge victoriously as I look over the first of many cities I would hide in the coming years since I escaped that hell hole._

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

I realize I had stiffened like a deer in the head lights and then dropped my head over my chest like a dying flower during my revelation and flashback. I quickly shook my head and straightened back up to look Sinister in the eyes and respond forcefully when he answered his own inquiry. "Of course you are, child. If you had not been so forward with that goal, I wouldn't have given you a second glance back in Virginia." He seemed to smile at a joke he just made and continued saying, "You realize that by proving that you were worthy of living to me back then, you made yourself a target for me, knowing who I was and what I do with potential mutants who show promise." I wait for him to continue gloating when one of the henchmen from the back comes up front to our seats. I recognize him as Saber Tooth and I do not like the way he is smiling at me with his fangs and claws showing.

He is standing right beside me when Sinister speaks again. "You must understand, Max, that you are worth more to me alive than dead at the moment and I would appreciate it greatly if you coöperate in us 'handling' you until we reach our land destination." I jump out of the chair I'm sitting in and dodged out of Saber Tooth's reach; while that happens the other mutants start to make their way towards me and I back up to the cockpit's locked door. The only option I have for escape is me dodging through all the angry mutants along with Sinister and racing through the hatch door at the rear of the plane, nearby the steel door where I was being held before.

As I take another step back to jump over Saber Tooth, Sinister whips out a small automatic pistol from one of his pockets and pointed it straight at my heart, merely two feet away from me. The air thickens with the gun's presence and I freeze mid-stride towards ST (aka Saber Tooth) before the mutants spring towards me. About five seconds of useless struggling and unfair numbers, I was down by ST with my arms wrung behind my back, face almost smashed into the ground and him straddling me from behind.

Sinister smirks at my helplessness and motions ST to bring me to my feet. As the over-grown fur ball hauls me to my feet, Sinister walks toward me and wrenches my neck to the side. Before I could start struggling, Sinister whips out a huge syringe filled with a sickly green liquid, which he soon empties into a vein on my exposed neck. I shake his hand away and, immediately, my head started to spin with stars in my vision. "I made this serum special for my experiments and it has given me the ability to capture mutants without harming them. It also makes performing test on them much easier."

Sinister and everything else in the cabin starts rocking and ST drops his hold on me, allowing me to fall to my hands and knees, facing the ground feeling like I was about to throw up everything I had in my body. My eyelids were getting heavier with each passing moment from the drug's effect and before I blackout Sinister starts laughing for the first time since I met him. He is suddenly kneeling in front of me, holding the folder he was looking at earlier; the folder was open towards me so that I could see the profile and information inside of it and what I saw made my blood run ice-cold.

There in the upper left corner was a picture of a malnourished, under weight and angry ten-year old girl with limp blonde-white hair and almost-black violet eyes glaring at the camera. I would recognize that face anywhere; it was me, right before I had escaped from Hell-On-Earth. I looked at Sinister, embarrassed and angry that he knew who I was the entire time and was pulling me around for fun. I was, however, also terrified and afraid of what he was going to do with me now that he knew exactly what I was capable of.

"I know exactly who you are, Max, a.k.a. Maximum Ride 2.0, of the School's Prestigious Genetic Youth." smirking at my mixed and slurred expression from the drug's effect. My eyes widen in shock and I'm terrified at what he plans todo with me _'He knows who I am and is happy about it! Never a good combo!'_

The drug finally took over my brain and thrust me into a realm of darkness, where I wondered where I was going to wake up to this time.

* * *

**Yes, yes I did end it like that but HEY! There is one more chapter after this that I wrote so no complaining!**

**I have gotten a few followers and alerts for new chapters and I am SO HAPPY AT THAT NEWS! :)**

**By the way, that button right down there? Yeah the one that says review? PRESS IT NOW AND TELL ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIIM!**


	5. Crude Cat and Deals with the Devil

**Well, folks! This is the last chapter of a three-part upload project I did before school started up again! If you don't hear anything from me soon, it is probably bc I am getting settled into my new school schedule and college DON'T KILL ME YET AND YOU WILL BE AWARDED EVENTUALLY! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters beforehand!**

**NOW I, THE AUTHOR AND ABSOLUTE GENIUS, COMMAND YOU, THE READER, TO COMMENCE THE READING OF THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_'How do I always get captured, drugged and then wake up in the creepiness unknown places?'_**

This was the thought that ran through my head as I regained conciousness from Sinister's drug. The first thing I notice before opening my eyes and letting someone know that I am awake is that I am completely free. Like, no cuffs on my wrists or ankles, no rope around my waist or arms, just nothing. Although I was laying on something semi-soft and I bounced on it occasionally,which meant we were in a moving vehicle. I feel leather material underneath my left arm and casually place that arm in front of my face like I was moving in my deep sleep.

I heard the typing of someone on a laptop computer above where my head and the sound of someone breathing heavily in front of me. I had a feeling I knew who it was because there was a distinct smell of chemicals with a tinge of sweat and blood, which only confirmed my theory and added one more person in the car. I opened my eyes to slits so I could see a vague picture of what was going on around me and I nearly jumped clean out of my skin when I saw that the person who was breathing was not sitting across from me but sitting on the floor in front of my face, staring at my unconscious form mere inches away! And it was Saber Tooth in the flesh and freaking me out!

I quickly shifted my body slightly to cover up my little jump and nearly died when I felt a cold hand on my throat, not to kill me, but to measure my pulse through a vein on my exposed neck. "It seems she is going to wake up soon; her pulse is off the charts from the other points of measure. Perhaps a bad dream or reoccurring tragedy in her dreams is making her heartbeat more erratic..." I lost the rest as Sinister mumbled the rest of his thought and returned to typing on his laptop. I felt Saber Tooth lean forward some more and I felt him lift a piece of my hair out of my face and smell it. I was about to get uncomfortable if he didn't stop doing that but before I could, he slowly tucked it behind my ear.

I was a little surprised at that action...he didn't seem that keen on keeping me comfortable on the plane so why would he bother now? As I calmed my breathing down from my 'bad dream', I noticed that the feral mutant smelled a lot like Logan. Hey, I rode on a bike with him for over five hours! You think I wouldn't be able to tell what he smells like? Sinister interrupted my thoughts to tell ST, "I told you that you would have her...**After** I have done my tests on her. I don't understand why you want her so bad when you could just kill her to make Wolverine angry at you."

**_'Tests on me? Kill me? Get to Logan? Does the cat have something against Logan or something? And why does he want me?! I don't understand!'_**

The cat just growled at Sinister and returned to his seat across from us in the vehicle. I breathed a sigh with relief as his face was farther away from mine now and I think it was time to 'wake up' from the drug. I winced, making my facial expression ugly, and then opened my eyes to a new prison. The typing on the laptop stopped all together and shut as I attempted to put some weight on my arms but fell back on my side, exhausted by the small movement. I breathed hard and swallowed from the fact that I couldn't move by myself without someone's help. It was like the energy that was in my body was going out as soon as it came in. A cold hand rested on my shoulder and, as I shuddered and stiffened at the same time, I craned my neck to see Sinister sitting there with a worn-out black-lipped smile on his white face.

"I was wondering why you had not awakened yet. I thought I gave you too much fo the serum but I guess it just had more of an effect on you. As you can tell, you cannot move by yourself, let alone escape from my custody unless I wanted you to or until the drug wears completely off, which would be five hours from now." '_**FIVE HOURS?! If I stay less than TWO hours with this maniac, I'm as good as dead!'**_I swallow the frog in my throat and I glance around, seeing ST in the seat across from us and I see, for the first time, that we are in some sort of jacked up limo, with the black-out windows, comfortable leathers seats, shaggy carpet and sunroof, closed at the moment.

I gave both of the occupants a glare and stared at me feet for the longest time until the driver announced we had arrived at our destination. I peered through the widows without success because you couldn't see anything for my view. ST exited the limo to his right and waited for Sinister to hand me to him. Sinister picked me up gingerly like I was a porcelain doll and every single nerve in my froze like ice as I caught my first view of Sinister's lab quarters. It was basically a medieval castle stuck between Frankenstein's and Dracula's castle. It gave off the smell of blood and dead bodies from the horrible experiments performed within the complex.

Saber Tooth ended up carrying me upside down on his shoulder, with me facing his back and the floor that we had already walked over. I glanced at times to the side and saw a mixtures of things: terrified, scared mutants giving me sympathetic looks and other mean-looking guards that seemed as though they couldn't wait to torture me later. I finally just hung my head and closed my eyes as we continued our venture through the castle. We went through the courtyard and passed at least five different hallways by the sound of our feet echoing.

We walked through a doorway and ST suddenly drops me, making me land on my right side and on to the cold cobblestone floor of an eerily looking dungeon room. I winced as the jarred impact made my head bounce off the floor and after the stars receded from my vision, I looked around the room we were in. The doorway we had entered was just closed off by ST and the walls connected to it were stone based with maps and drawings of human anatomy with a few other anatomies of different creatures and animals. Sinister had gone over to a table littered with similar parchments; he had picked one of them up from the table, looked over it, glanced at me on the floor and a sick smile came over his white face.

My heart skipped a beat and my body went cold at his expression and ST picked me up again; this time he had a hand under each of my shoulders and made me stand on jelly legs and feet and Sinister prepared a test, for me I suppose. He picked up an empty needle cartridge and while he was making sure it was empty, ST re-adjusted so that he was holding one of my arms to my body but holding the other out straight, towards Sinister's incoming needle. The HELL I was going to stay still and started to attempt a struggle and get away from both but Saber Tooth only moved closer to me and rested his head between my shoulder and neck, like he was cuddling me! I struggled even more until I felt his sharper canines rub across the skin on my neck.

I froze like the Arctic before his teeth punctured my skin but he just kept rubbing his teeth back and forth over the same area of skin like he was trying to relax me. I barely felt the needle come out of my arm but by then Saber Tooth had stopped nuzzling me and straightened back up. He released my outstretched arm so I could stop the bleeding on the inner elbow. I regained some former movement in my arms and legs but I forgot about trying to get away as ST's arm around my waist tightened its grip and made me lose my breath temporarily. I take a few deep breaths and act relaxed like he wanted me to so Saber Tooth tries something else; I was dead wrong.

Sinister was measuring something with the blood sample he took from me and wasn't paying any attention to the unwanted kind of attention Saber Tooth was giving me. His arm around my waist wrapped around my other arm, leaving me completely vulnerable to his advances. I squirmed but that just egged him on. I started to yell but his other arm wrapped around my throat and whispered seductively in my ear, "Make one sound and I'll make sure you will never see the light of day again after he's done with you."

I froze completely still and complied but I couldn't resist asking him one question, "Why do you want me after tall, dark and creepy is over me?" He gave a little chuckle, his breath on the back of my neck, giving me a shiver in fear and desperation. "After he's done with you, I intend to make you mine. Both mentally and physically, doing whatever I ask the first time and never questioning me." "Why though?"my voice laced with fear and the timidness you would only hear if I was actually terrified, and, boy, I'm terrified at what his reasoning for that might be.

"Why? Just because Wolverine might see you someday dn actually be disgusted with you." That sentence made my heart drop like a stone off a seaside cliff. I have not even once thought about what Logan was doing since I blacked out in Virginia. '**_Is he going to try to save me? No, if he wanted to, he would have when he saw me still captive in Sinister's arms back then. On the other hand, he was kind of out of it when he was saved by his team mates. HELL FIRE! He doesn't even know me! Why WOULD he even try to save me after all the trouble I caused him in the forest? He doesn't even know me so why would he still be thinking about me if I have not thought once about him?'_**

Saber Tooth had released his arm around my neck and was once again holding my up by my armpits as Sinister walked back over to us. My head was resting on my chest in submission and Sinister hooked a finger under my chin to make me look back up at his face. My face, streaked with tears I couldn't wipe away, in a cold and emotionless façade and he smiled and simply said, "I guess Saber Tooth already told you what your fate will be if you decide to return to them?" I merely looked at him and his evilness and he eventually let go of my chin, allowing me to look at the floor once more.

Sinister starts talking but I do not listen to him until the end of his speech. "I guess it wouldn't hurt me to let you know that we are somewhere in Europe, on the other side of the ocean and over a hundred miles in any direction from any cities, towns or villages. Even if you did escape, which you will not with my supervision over you, there is no where for you to run to except death or here where you belong." At the words 'you will not', my heart pounded in my ears and everything else faded except the facts he gave me and what I knew to make it work to my advantage to escape from here.

The way I saw it, was that after Sinister finished with me, Saber Tooth might take me and do God-knows-what and possibly dangle me in front of Logan afterward to make him attack the stronger feline and likely get himself killed. **That was not going to happen on my watch.; trust** **me**. I looked at Sinister again and he seems to give me a choice of my visit here, willing or unwilling. Guess which I picked? "The vampire called ... he wants all the bugs and rodents kicked out before he comes back from vacationing." Sinister sneered and nodded at Saber Tooth and he knocked the air out of me by punching a fist in my stomach. As I dropped to my hands and knees (again? Really?), Sinister prepares another dosage of the green liquid in a needle.

I suddenly freeze as he approaches and squeak out, "Wait!" He stops, surprised at my voice change and expression, and waits for me to go on, the needle still poised to strike me. I swallow my pride and spit in my mouth and whisper, "Fine...you win. Do what you want...just don't...put that stuff in me again..please..." Saber Tooth looks shocked at me and as he approaches me to hoist me up, he stops with a signal from Sinister. He kneels down beside me and I back away; going back on my butt and away from his hand that is still holding the syringe. He looks me in the eye and I return the gesture but with fear and submission floating everywhere in them. I occasionally glance at the needle to make sure he wouldn't try anything while trying to figure me out.

He finally saw that I was truly terrified of him/the serum/being helpless because he slowly stood up, went back to the table and disposed of the liquid in its container. I only relaxed when I saw the liquid was no longer a threat. I let out a sigh, allowed my eyes to fall to the ground and let my shoulders relax as I sat there at the cat's feet and the scientist's mercy. Sinister was looking at me again and startled me by asking, "Did you only say that so you wouldn't be treated like the other experiments at the School?" I merely shrugged and replied in a whisper, "How do you think I was able to survive longer than the other experiments?" My memories flashed again and I kept seeing that poor boy's face being replaced by Logan's as I imagined what might happen if I didn't relent to Sinister's expectations.

My lips formed a tight line and I looked up with my eyes at Sinister's approaching form. He reached out a hand to mine and I reached up to grab it but then hesitated. His smile faltered and asked, "What is wrong? Didn't you agree this place is better if you coöperate with me?" "I did... but I won't do it ... not if it means I end up with him at the end of your tests!" I jerked towards Saber Tooth at this comment and Sinister thought for a moment. Saber Tooth looked as if he was going to rip me a new one but stopped when Sinister led the overgrown feline outside the door, with him gripping about how 'I was pitting us against each other'.

I stood up and stood in that same spot in the room, waiting while I heard the fuzzball arguing loudly and the quiet responses from Sinister. I finally heard one last comment by the good doctor and the angry sounds of Saber Tooth leaving the hallway. The door opened and Sinister walked in, closed the door behind him and walked straight up to me, making me back up a step or two. "You will stay here as long as I have a test waiting to run on you. You will obey every instructions I tell you about everything I give you." He looked at me like I might object then continued on. "Along with those rules,you will also be a sort of ... lab assistant for me while you are residing here. You will have your own room in the tower next to mine and if there is any trouble or questions with anything you know or do not know, ask me."

I nodded, saying I understood everything he said and asked, "What will happen when you no longer have any tests to run on me?" He merely smiled a gentle and understanding (WTF?!) half-grin and replied, "You are free to do what you wish, however, you may stay here until Saber Tooth has lost interest in you and then I can arrange to have yu return to the states. IF that is what you wish..." cocking an eyebrow at my shocked face. I had to think about that part later and put my hand out in agreement to his terms and, with that my friends, I signed my fate to Sinister a.k.a. the doctor from hell for a small or long duration of my lifetime. Sinister gestured for me to follow him and my job as a volunteer experiment and lab assistant began.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ BEFORE LEAVING! THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR STORY FOLLOWERS!**

**1. Don't kill me yet, I am warming up to Logan's and Max's reunion in the future. Also I will not go into detail about every, single little thing Maxin is subjected to by Sinister (no offense, but torture like this 'willing volunteer' came out of nowhere!) I will tell you how much time has passed in the next chapter!**

**2. There may be a small time delay before the next chapter is up due to the upcoming weekend before school starts but I will write a little each day and I promise to update it ASAP!**

**3. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR LOGAN'S AND MAXINE'S SAKE FOR WHEN THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER!**

**Thank you again for being patient and I hope you guys keep me safe from all the stupid ignorant people in the world who think FF is a rip-off.**


	6. A Dark Night's Events

**HELLO, ALL OF MY DEVOTED FOLLOWERS! I cannot believe school has started already and I am still able to write despite my busy, busy, busy schedule! Again, please go with me and how I plan out the main couple's relationship! Thank you for being patient!**

**WARNING: This chapter has descriptions of extreme violence done to an underage teenager...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOLVERINE, THE X-MEN, MR. SINISTER, SABER TOOTH, OR MAXIMUM RIDE IDEAS/POWERS/OLDER CHARACTERS FROM ORIGINAL STORY! THIS DISCLAIMER IS TO BE COUNTED FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS, K?**

**Now for the next serving of Maxin's Story!**

* * *

_**FIVE YEARS LATER; MAJOR AIRPORT IN CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA**_

I step off of the plane to the tarmac and make my way through the large airport towards the taxi station. I think back to the first time I had smelled this country air and immediately think of Logan and how ridiculous I am for going to his mansion after all this time. '_It's not like he will remember me. He has probably forgotten all about me and my little vacation with him before_ Sinister..." My thoughts wander off to the memories as that man's lab assistant and experiment for almost five years.

The constant needle pricking to test my blood to see if a potion would be compatible with it, then giving me the drug if it tested positive. The first year took a little coaxing on Sinister's part from all the emotional damage done on me from my experiences at the other lab-based enviroment. It took nearly three days to just get used to him approaching me without cringing or flinching from him grasp as he took blood or skin samples. After getting over my nightmares and other various obstacles, we got along well. Me, playing the obedient lab rat and errand running teen, and him, the ever-patient and gentle mad scientist.

I know it sounds cheesy but it worked out well in my favor in the end. A certain feral cat mutant attempted to kidnap me over ten times from the castle during the first three years and finally gave up, seeing that it wouldn't work out without some major damage. I remember the first time he got his hands on me and that will always stay in my mind.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Night had just fallen at the castle and it was another long day of running errands and enduring a painful injection from the doctor. I was climbing the stairs that led to my tower bedroom when I heard a rustle of feet behind me and to the right. As I turn to face someone coming out of an open doorway, that same someone grabs my mouth and hurls me up against the outside wall of the tower. I hit the wall hard, knocking the breath out of me and pinning me there indefinitely. I struggle against the mysterious person until I feel something cold and sharp pressed against my exposed throat. I still in panic and finally glance at my attacker with fear-filled orbs that are starting to fill with tears. Saber Tooth looked down at me like a cat who just caught his prey and spun me around so that I was against his chest, one hand still around my mouth and the other holding the knife at my throat and left ear._

_"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to come to bed, my little bird?" He paused as he licked my neck and nibbled on my right ear, making me jump and struggle to free my head at least. He merely covers my nose, making my head dance with stars before allowing me to breath again. I relax in his arms, trying to make him drop his guard but he only tightens his grip on me as he makes me walk with him up to my bedroom door. He opens the door and throws me on the floor near my plain four-poster bed. I scramble to reach for the hidden button under my desk for emergencies but he grabs my hair before I get half-way across the floor and drags me over to my bed._

_He pins my wrists above my head and fastens them with a pair of handcuffs from his belt and clips my wrists together. I curl up with them at my chest, with my back to the headboard, knowing that I would leave this bed with numberous injuries or dead. He chuckles and grabs my chin with one hand and whispers into it, "Don't think that I won't hurt you if you don't coöperate with my plans." __He breathes on my neck and shoulder and I relax for a moment, that was a mistake. Suddenly he drives a fist into my exposed stomach and pushes me to the headboard. My eyes widen then crammed shut as he drives another fist to my right thigh compelling me to scream in agony._

_He continues punching me all over my body until he stops and looks at his handiwork. I am numb, starting to bruise and broken on the bed and near unconsciousness from his beating. I keep awake, knowing that my screams would reach someone eventually and they would come investigate. My tormentor sneers and says to tell me, "Do you think anyone will come for you?" He pauses waiting for an answer from me, then continuing, "I put up a sound proof barrier around this entire tower. The only way to hear your scream are to enter that door." He points to the doorway that he had firmly barricaded before tying me up._

_My heart plummets,knowing no one ever comes to my room at night, especially after I had endured a test that involved a good thirteen hour rest afterward. I was totally and completely screwed. I would have to endure his torture until he gave up and spirited me away or until morning came and someone saw my mangled body lying on the bed. I look at Saber Tooth again and know something is definitely wrong about the way he is smiling. He leans close to my face and I don't even have the strength to try to scramble away from him as he kisses my neck like the time back before I agreed to become Sinister's lab rat. I shudder in fear and plead for him to stop but he doesn't he continues down my neck and back up to my ear, which he nibbles on for a good three minutes._

_At this point, I am screaming at the top of my lungs inside but all that is coming out are whispers of denial and pleading, begging him to stop doing that. He finally stops and unceremoniously drops me on the floor, jarring me and my new injuries. I yelp in pain and anguish and learn quickly that I cannot move in the condition that I am in. I can tell I have at least three broken ribs, both of my arms broken at the wrists and elbows and one of my legs may have internal bleeding by the way it looks blood-red and its swelling up. Saber Tooth ignores my pleas and cries as he picks me up by my broken arms and ties my bindings to a doorway, leaving me to hang there, with my feet off the ground._

_I scream in pure agony as my wrists seem to dislocate completely and finally fall silent as my mind forces me to fall Tooth punching me again to wake up but I can only hear the sweet sound of silence as darkness comes over me._

* * *

_I awaken to a small light shining in my eyes and only then, when I moan in annoyance at the light, does the pain hit me like a sledgehammer. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't move at all. The light disappeared and Saber Tooth's ugly mug came into my line of sight. I attempt to turn my head away but am powerless to oppose him lifting my chin to look at him in the eye. He says, "I thought you were going to die on me there, little bird. I still need you alive to get the little runt to fight me and for me to kill him." My mind put two-and-two together to infer that 'the little runt' was Logan and he wasn't going to kill me...yet._

_He wraps an arm around me by the waist and then cuts me free of my bound hands above my head. I drop in his arms and he walks over to the balcony doorway as the night air cools my burning hot relief is short-lived when I see that h__e is about to mount a metal contraption with wings on either side. I begin scrambling my brain to come up with a way to escape but my thoughts disappeared when the cat suddenly stopped half-way through the door. __I squint at the open night sky and see that someone is standing there on the balcony, dressed in black and only black. Saber Tooth starts to back-up before seeing that three other people are standing just inside of my balcony doorway. The feral starts panting in anger and desperation and makes to attack the unknown persons until the someone in black to our left says, "Do you really think you can take her away from me so easily, Saber Tooth?"_

_My heart leaps with shame and disappointment as I recognize the cold and uncaring voice coming from the man in black's direction. Sinister is standing there is all of his scientific glory and I try to move only to make my injuries hurt even more. I simply did not know what happened next; it will always be a blur in my mind. Evidentially, it seems Saber Tooth tried to throw me away and then escape on his contraption but one of the mutants grabbed it and shattered it before he got even three steps away. Meanwhile one of the other mutants caught me and the third one wrangled Saber Tooth into a headlock, where Sinister essentially told him (in not so few words) to go away and never bother me or his castle again while he was still alive._

_The mutant realised the cat and he bounded over the balcony edge, swearing he would get me one way or the other, mark his words. I stayed collapsed in the mutant's arms, who was starting to heal me, when Sinister came over to me and knelt beside me. I whispered to ask him, "How...did...you...know?" tkaing in a small breath between each word. He smiled and gave a simple explanation, "I always have eyes watching over all my special experiments and/or 'lab rats', as you call them." He nodded to the mutant holding me and she disappeared before my eyes, then re-appearing to continue healing me._

_My eyes_ _rest on the moon directly above me and the last thing I hear is Sinister saying something like 'step up security'_ _and 'make sure this never happens again' before I let the black grip of sleep claim me as a welcomed friend._

**- FLASHBACK -**

It took a whole month to get over Sinister even coming close to me without freaking out or screaming for help. Sinister was surprisingly gentle and patient with my mental instability, seeing that he dealt with it with his other experiments. It gradually came to a point where I would only yelp in fear or surprise when there was an especially hard test or someone yelled at me in anger or desperation. After the torture incident, the only time Saber Tooth came close to touching me again was when I beat him up after he tried to kidnap me in my sleep only a few weeks later. After that punch to his pride and self-esteem (metaphorically and literally), he stopped attempting to take me away from Sinister but that didn't mean he wouldn't try after I had left Sinister's care.

I come out of my thoughts and reminiscing as the cab driver repeated himself, saying what I owe him for the ride to the mansion. I quickly pay him and exited the cab with my duffel and small backpack. As the cab drove away, I stood in front of the mansion by the cliff and imagined if Logan of the other X-Men would mind me crashing with them for a few nights. I walk up to the station and press the red speaker button. A girl responded immediately, "Hello?" "Hi,... um...I was wondering...if this was Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters?" "It is; who is his?" Moment of truth, here I go. "I'm a friend of Logan's. Is he here now?" There was a long pause before a recognizable rough voice came on the speaker next. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I failed to suppress a smile and responded after a moment. "It's nice to hear you too,...Uncle Larry."

There was the sound of the gate unlocking, someone running away from the microphone and the girl yelling at Logan in the background, "Wait a minute, Logan; who is she? Why did you let her in without telling the Professor?!" I calmly open the gate, and shut it behind me as I walk up the long drive to the mansion's front doors. It was a decent size mansion with different rooms and other wings for 'extra curricular activities'. I had just passed the fountain near the front and about to step on the first stair step when the doors barged open, showing me Logan for the first time since Sinister took me in Virginia.

He had grown his hair out a little and dressed in an orange and black colored spandex suit with an attached mask hanging off the back of his neck (A/N: full description or image of suit, go check it out on Bing, Google or another search engine, I am not going to waste space trying to describe it in this chapter!) He had on a frantic look on his face like he was going to faint over seeing me again. '_He had remembered me! He didn't forget me!He didn't forget me! Wait, should i be excited? I am only staying here a few days at the most before I have to keep going...what should I tell him about Sinister,Saber Tooth and the Sch...' _My thoughts trailed off at that place's name and I forgot my worries and fears for the moment. I focused on my cover story I invented on the plane over here and let my heart leaped for joy and before my emotions showed on my face, I quickly covered them up with a smirk and said, "Nice suit. Does it come in red and green for Christmas?"

His surprised expression, slowly changed to one of disgust and embarrassment and I laughed saying, "I'm teasing you! Man, you still don't know how to take a joke do you?" Other people, from teenagers to people who looked older than Logan started coming out from behind him. I recognized a few of the teenagers from Virginia and there was one guy with a pair of ruby-red shades in particular. He seemed to recognize me too and did something that I witnessed often. His mouth opened and closed at random intervals like he saw something everyone else didn't, pointed at me with a bent elbow and almost-yelled, "How the hell did you get away from Sinister?!"

The happy moment was over; I wonder how far I could get without someone doing research on me and find out about the School.

* * *

**Another chapter successful! I can't believe I finished this between classes today! Ihope you enjoy this and I hope to have the next chapter up before long; maybe by the end of Wednesday or before Friday! WHO KNOWS?!**

**Please Review! I am not sure how to end this and the next chapter will be coming completely out of the blue...**

**!PLEASE CLICK THEREVIEWBUTTON RIGHT HERE, PLEEEEASE?!**


	7. Meeting New People and Lettin It All Go

**Quick Author's Note! Thank you, my followers for being patient with me and my slow time writing the next chapter. I wonder if I would have more followers if I had not waited five days to post those three chapters or had just updates as I finished each chapter...Anyway, back to the matter at hand...**

**I will now go ahead with the next segment since Max has now rejoined the X-Men...or has she? Sorry for the cliff hanger last time by the way! :)**

**FAST Disclaimer: (takes a deep breath)I don't own the x-men, maximum ride ideas/objects/persons/powers or anything else you recognize from either series! (takes a deep breath of air from exhaustion) NOW READ!**

* * *

\_FLASHBACK__\_

_"I recognized a few of the teenagers from Virginia and there was one guy with a pair of ruby-red shades in particular. He seemed to recognize me too and did something that I saw often. His mouth opened and closed at random intervals like he saw something everyone else didn't, pointed at me with a bent elbow and almost-yelled, "How the hell did you get away from Sinister?!"_

\_FLASHBACK ENDS\_

I look from the teenage guy sporting the ruby glasses and see that everyone, including Logan, are carrying some sort of conversation in their mind. Probably asking themselves the same question that Spectacles just yelled at me. I look from one girl who had beautiful, red hair and gorgeous eyes standing by Spectacles to a woman with snow-white hair and deep-set eyes, also carrying a gardener's tool in her hand, to Logan, just standing there with a blank but still questionable look on his usually stoic face. I sigh and look at Spectacles and said in a calm voice, "If you wouldn't mind, I was going to tell you eventually. I guess I won't because you are staring at me like some sort of mutant or the other AND it's not polite to point at people you don't know yet."

Spectacles's eyebrows rose over his glasses along with his mouth parted in a small gasp at my outburst and quiet response. He proceeded to anger and furrowed his forehead with the ends of his eyebrows below sticking out at the edges of the glass rim. Logan started chuckling and said, "I told you she was touchy about asking her questions." The teenager looked at Logan, looked back at me and sighed replying, "Sorry. It's just that you showing up here after all this time and only Logan knowing who you are is a little... well... unsettling."

Someone comes up from behind Spectacles and replies to him, "It's alright Scott; she doesn't mean any harm to us or the others." Spectacles (Scott? Might as well named him four-eyes!) stepped aside to show a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He had dark eyes that seemed all-knowing and he had absolutely no hair. He was wearing a plain suit and was slowing down before the stairs started. He looked at me and I had to fight the urge to look away from his deep eyes. "Isn't that right, Maxin?"

I gasp without thinking it. '_How does this guy know my name?! I never gave Logan any clue to what my name might have been besides the fake deer name at the diner!' "_I didn't need Logan to tell me your name, Maxin. I can tell almost everything about you right where you are standing. I stiffen at my name again and couldn't help but suspect foul play and suspicion clouded my judgment. I suddenly shout, "How do you know all of this than?!" My eyes were starting to tear up and I knew that I had to get away...away from all of this. It just felt wrong, everything about this place, except Logan. He seemed alright because he acted the same way as before but everything else was just off somehow.

The guy in the wheelchair started to say something but I took a step back knowing he was going to try to calm me down. It also didn't help much that Logan saw me tense up and look like I was about to make a break for it. He got a concerned and scared look on his face but all I was seeing was blurry images of the group in front of me from the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. Memories and painful headaches from the School and what they might do to these guys if they tried to find out more about me and their organization.

I wasn't about to let tem get caught up in what my life has been and I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could back towards the front gates. I heard shouts from the group on the steps and the sound of someone giving pursuit, probably Logan. I wouldn't be able to outrun him on land so I had one option left: use my powers to get away and save them from my past's dark secrets.

I quickly changed directions and headed for the fountain, where I could get a leg up to the open sky. I swung my backpack off my shoulders and placed it in front of me so that I was wearing it backwards, knowing how things would turn out if I didn't do this simple action. I heard someone shout, sounding like the wheelchair man yell out, "Don't let her get up in the air, Logan!" It was too late though; I already had one leg on the fountain's edge and pushing up with it and with Logan ten feet behind me, I was too far away for him to stop me.

I leap into the air and as I look up at the sun, high in the sky, I released my powers from their prison. My shirt and jacket are torn apart as two appendages grew from my shoulder blades and proceeded to pump up and down, trying to get me into the air as soon as possible. White as snow when I was born, my wings, oh my precious, beautiful and powerful wings, were now corrupt, evil and twisted by my past. After all the experiments from Sinister and the School though, my once innocent wings were now a mixture of black and grey feathers on the inside and most of my feathers were now colored with sick shades of green, blue and red along the edges, where they just grew in a few weeks ago.

I heard my audience below gasp and yelp in fear and disbelief as I rose from the ground. I look back and saw that most of the kids were just staring at me (probably my wings more than me) hovering there while the adults had looks of horror and...pain(?!) etched on their faces. I give each of them a solemn look before turning my attention to Logan,standing there, breathing hard from the short run, with only one look on his face. I felt my heart drop at the sight of his sad face, pleading me to come back to him and let me be helped by everyone. I slowly shook my head and turned to fly into the sky but he yelled out, "YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED, KID?!" I paused at the thought of leaving him again but knew I had to follow through with my plan before if I wanted to keep them safe.

He yelled at me again, "We know about the agreement you had with Sinister and what he did to you. Why did you let him do that to you?" My heart and stomach dropped out of my body and I faltered in keeping my wings beating for a second before re-commanding them to keep going. '_He knew everything?! How!? Is that wheelchair guy a spy for Sinister? Did he tell Logan everything?! Or did Saber Tooth tell him and he came for a visit? I'm so confused!' _I heard Logan say something that almost made me faint, "Do you honestly believe that we wouldn't look up who you were after you risked your life to save me? After two full days spent traveling here?" I almost fainted there and then; they researched me already?! That meant that they know about my powers already, they knew about the School. But then...that also means... that they know that I was originally... "Everyone else and I know that you were an experiment for them, Maxin."

My bottom lip started trembling and my eyes watered up at the thought of them knowing about everything that happened to me in that hell hole. I couldn't believe it; that is what made me so angry and yet happy about it. He knew about me and my past and still tried to comfort me even though I was merely an experiment for a bunch of crazed, fucked up and manipulative scientists. All of the group was staring at my backside and I felt their feelings of pain, sadness and pity directed at me and begging me to come with them. I quickly blinked away all of my tears and thought for a moment.

If I ran away now and never came back, I would never see Logan again and I realized that I just could not do that. I felt like my heart would stop beating if I left him now;if I left I wouldnt' make three days before killing myself to forget about him and his dark blue-black eyes. Oh! Those eyes; I would never forget the day I first saw them in New York with him half-conscious from the fight and beer on his breath. I didn't know what I was experiencing from all these feelings but I knew one thing clearly from all the turmoil inside of me: I would either leave here and die soon or stay here with Logan and risk his life.

I slowly started slowing down my wing's tempo with my decision; I set down gently on the ground in front of Logan, facing away from the group gathering behind him after seeing that I was going to stay. My tears spilt over and I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. I keep my head bent over so that he wouldn't have to see my tear-stained face but Logan just took a crooked finger, put it under my chin and lifted it to meet his eyes. I looked into those eyes that I could never forget in all the days I spent at Sinister's castle and all the times I felt like killing Sinister, myself or someone else I always heard Logan's voice and I was always calmed by it. The only reason I got through all the sick and twisted scientist's tests were my memories of Logan and the two days we spent together on the road.

I missed him so much that I ached every night and day I was in that castle of the night. I gaze into his eyes and bury my head into his hard and strong chest, where I proceeded to cry my heart and soul to him and in front everyone else surrounding us. I stood there, with his arms wrapped around me, his head resting on top of my head, and his warm breath on the back of my head and neck comforting me through my sobs of grief and sadness. Everyone else around us encircle the two of us in a group hug sort of, with my wings wrapped around most of my body and part of Logan's.

We parted from each other and, as I wiped my tears away, I pulled my wings back into my shoulder and backside, where they would remain hidden until I wanted to use them again. I looked around at the smiling and talking group as I let myself be led to the front doors again with one of Logan's arms holding my shoulder opposite of him. I remained quiet for a moment and then told the man in the wheelchair, "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. It's just that...well..." He responded, "I understand. I shouldn't have been so up front about your past and knowing everything. I hope you don't take too much offense against me using my powers to get you to understand what we already knew. That was not my intention at all." I raised an eyebrow at this and cautiously asked, "So you're not a spy for them?"

The group laughed at his and the guy in shades said, "If he was a spy, we would all be as scared and frantic as you, kid." I glared at him at this and informed him I was eighteen and not a 'kid'. He seemed in shock for a moment before getting a questionable look on his face and asked, "Then why are you so small and puny?" I felt a vein burst on my forehead and replied, almost yelling, at him, "It's not my fault I didn't get a lot of milk when I was younger! And quit calling me little, Spectacles!" Everyone laughed at my outburst, including Logan, and then man in the chair told me his name. "Well, Maxin, I think you will fit right in here. By the way, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for mutants." I gasped at the thought of a school for mutants but quickly regained my calm look as he finished his comment. "I welcome you to my sanctuary of sorts and I was hoping you would answer a question that I have..."

I nodded for him to continue; that is when everything changed. "Would you care to join our group? To become an X-Men?" My mouth dropped and I looked around at everyone, seeing that they had all agreed that they would love for me to join, even Logan had a big grin on his face. I could think of only one anser to say with all of their approval and gestures to give my answer then and there.

"Yes, I would like to become an X-Men."

* * *

**Yes, I know not much action here but I had to get some emotional stuff off my chest and this seemed like a good spot to let off some of that emotional turmoil Maxin and I are experiencing at the same time.**

**Maxin: What are you talking about?! You just have me looking like a total sissy in this chapter! What the fudge is wrong with you?! I need action! I need adventure! I don't need some short-lived mushy, love story between me and the toughest and coolest guy in this story!**

**A/N: So, you don't think that he's hot, handsome, an awesome fighter, has cool mutant powers and most likely an unbelievable lover?**

**Maxin: ... *blushes, turning crimson, and looks everywhere but at Logan in the corner, playing Go Fish with other characters*...ummmm...**

**NO COMMENT AT THIS TIME! GO AWAY! IM CHANGING INTO MY NEW OUTFIT FOR HOTTY, I MEAN, LOGAN!**

**A/N: You are hopeless when it comes to love, Maxin.**

**Maxin: You are exactly the same way, Oh-Great-And-Powerful-Writer! You don't even have a guy to drool over. Unless its THAT guy...**

***smirks and grins with mischief and trouble as she starts to walk into the writer's room***

**A/N: WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE...!**

**SORRY. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED BY ONGOING AND SPONTANEOUS FIGHTS IN THE WRITER'S ROOM. PLEASE TRY CONTACTING MAXIN AGAIN WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED. ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER THAT YOU READ SO THE WRITER WILL KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HER STORIES. THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL AND SAFE DAY!**


	8. WARNING! END OF STORY?

**And now a quick, painless harmless A/N from your heart-broken, bleeding, long-winded, painful and hopelessly lost writer and author of**

**Maxin, the Next X-Generation!**

**I love how there are only three reviews after six chapters...SERIOUSLY!? IF YOU PEOPLE READING THIS, (AND I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS) HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE AND WANT ME TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS, YOU NEED TO SEND ME SOME ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!**

**Now that is off my chest, I have a confession...I am depressed by this story. Seriously, I forgot about this completely for the week since I last updated and when I did have time to think about it or better yet WORK on the next chapter, I was like I don't want to write this any more. I am seriously about to sign off on this story and start a brand new story with a much happier plot line!**

**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! If I dont see some reviews/ideas or at least one encouraging comment the next time I check my reviews-this story is officially dropped and someone else can have it-ALRIGHT!?**

**Alright- I hope tosee some thoughts soon-and if you are as dead brain as me and like this story, I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING ANY IDEAS TO WRAP THIS UP!**


	9. Time to Move On and Nightmare at Midday

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I have been a horrible updater to keep up with my chapters and I am soo sorry that it has taken me this long to post another chapter and I will give an important announcement at the end of the chapter so READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**I do not own any characters for X-Men and/or ideas/past characters/objects from Maximum Ride; they belong to Marvel and James Patterson.**

* * *

My life was on a tail spin but in a good way. Things were starting to look up after so many years of bad luck and misfortune for me. And to top it all off I am actually enjoying my normal life! First off, Saber Tooth got arrested in Canada, where he was dropped off by Kurt, by the police for assaulting an officer. Personally, he is one of the mutants that I wouldn't want to save from the justice system. I can just imagine his face when he got apprehended by those MRD guys.

I laugh to myself under my breath and quickly regain my composure as Kitty glances at me from the corner of her eye to my right. I give her a wink as we sit in Algebra class and the teacher just called my name to answer the question on the board. I calmly walk to the board and answer it without any thinking involved.

Now you may be wondering: how is it that I do not seem worried about my grades? Well, it seems that running your whole free life gives you amazing thinking and problem solving capabilities. As long as the teacher or whoever teaching me gave me an example of how to work or understand a problem, it was simple math and deduction.

Along with that, I had such a high GPA score (a 4.5) in my freshmen math class, that they bumped me up to junior math, better known as Algebra II, with Kitty and the other juniors. I would probably only have to take four classes in my senior year of high school and let me tell you, I was so excited about graduation!

I wait until class is over and walking with Kitty out to Scott's car to tell her what I was laughing about in class. We get outside and see that Kurt and Jean and the ONLY driver (aka Scott) were waiting for us. She laughs at my explanation and neither of us explained our laughter to the three giving us strange looks as if we were insane and continued laughing as we load up in the car.

As we rode away to the mansion atop the cliff overlooking the city, we explained our laughter and we all end up chuckling as we pull into the grand driveway. We climb out and start chatting about school assignments and overloaded homework from teachers when Logan walks into the lobby. I see that there is a look on his face that means he is either a) pissed at someone in the room/general area, b) he is pissed off at something happening now or c) both of those options and he can't do anything about it at the moment.

I motion to the guys to stop talking and when they question why I move my eyes towards the incoming disaster and they all shut up quickly. They have all bared witness to his anger bouts with someone and they all knew to stay out of the way or run like hell to get away from him. Logan searches the room and his eyes land on me with his eyes filled with anger and . . . sympathy? I wonder what I did wrong because as far as I know, I have not done or pulled any pranks on anyone or done anything out of the ordinary since the Saber Tooth incident.

I'm about to ask what is wrong with him but then Professor Xavier rolls into the room, facing all of us. He turns his full attention on to me and asks me, "Maxine, would you mind following me into the library?" I question, "Is there something wrong, Professor?" The others also ask with facial expressions. His eyes dim a bit and then answer sadly, "No, nothing is wrong but there is someone that wants to meet you and talk to you." Logan seems to freeze at those words and my adrenaline begins to rise ever so slightly.

I give my books to Kitty, knowing she would put them on my bed in the room I share with her and Rouge. She gives me a reassuring smile and so does the rest of the group. I smile back at them and begin to walk after the Professor down the hall towards the library. As I pass by Logan, he grips my arm and whispers softly in my ear, "Don't do anything rash in there but definitely, do NOT agree to anything that doesn't feel right in your gut!" I start to question why but he is already making his way outside, pulling on his favorite leather jacket, meaning he is about to go riding on his motorcycle to cool his head.

I am beyond confused at his cryptic message and that he wasn't going to be present at the meeting between the Professor, me and the mysterious figure. Logan had become so overprotective of me since Saber Tooth and he almost never let me out of his sight any more than he would have to for school, Danger Room Workouts time(s) or having some 'me' time. This was looking weirder and stranger by the minute as I added up the pieces: a stranger wants to meet me, Logan warning me about the stranger but believing that I would be okay without him present, his behavior about this unplanned visit and the way he seemed adamant against me meeting this person. My mind spun around and around until the professor and I reached the library. He motioned me to go into the library first with him following me.

I glance at the partly opened door and at him before he nods again and I go towards the door. I grasp the doorknob and open it, with the door squeaking loudly like it always does. I walk in and turn towards the two unknown persons by the fireplace to my left; a man sitting comfortably in the plush armchair and the woman standing behind the man. I see that the man had white hair and is wearing an interesting red business suit with a purple tie hidden underneath the crimson coat with a black shirt underneath the tie.

My first impression was an old man who was a teacher at my school, here to discuss my possible schedule for next year. The thing is, I met all the teachers at the school and, unless this guy was from a college or university, he was not here to discuss my future school education. That possibility flies completely out the window as I see his companion's appearance.

She has bright red hair with a yellow gem in the center of her forehead where her widow's peak begins and her skin is a deep-sea blue color with a scale like pattern. Her clothing consisted of a shrewd black tank top with a short, black skirt and black boots that cover her feet and ankles. She only glances at me with an almost-snarl on her lips then re-directs her attention to the man and fire in front of her. As soon as that expression faces me, I instantly realize who this man is by his… lovely companion. I recognize her as a shape-shifter and I only know one blue-skinned shifter that **would **work for someone else.

That one shape-shifter was called Mystic and she works for someone by the name of Magneto, a powerful metal-controlling mutant. He was a mutant activist and believed that mutants should rule over people as the superior beings of the world. He wants to do this by controlling humans by oppressing them through his own and other mutant's abilities.

I froze a moment before relaxing and casting a wary glance towards the Professor on my right side. Professor nods and answers, "Yes, Maxine, this is Magneto. He is also an old friend of mine from before we separated ways. He wanted to ask you some questions about the place … where you spent … your childhood …" He mumbles and cuts off without a complete sentence. He finally notices the death glare I am aiming at him and then swivel my view to the man now standing a few feet away from me.

Magneto and Mystic seem to notice that I will not be as cooperative as they first hoped. The blue-skinned woman steps in front of her master as if I threatened to attack him. I probably would have and I was damn close to doing it too if the Professor had not rolled in front of me to calm down.

I was seeing red; everything that I could think about was red, white and silver with tears from images of death, torture and anything else that haunted my dreams at night.

I saw the kids, the children that were released into the courtyard and forced to fight to the death with other mutants three times their size and some even twice times their age.

I remember their screams, their cries for mercy and death songs as their blood leaves their bodies in red rivers.

I can still see the little boys crying out in pain; the little girls screaming bloody murder as their murderers snapped their necks.

I can remember every single one of their deaths and their begging voices to save me from my own cage in the wall.

I vaguely hear their voices as I am snapped back to reality by the Professor's voice. "Maxine!"

I jerk back as Professor Xavier reached for my hand and glanced at everyone in the room. From Professor X's shocked and confused expression to Magneto's façade of intrigued interest and Mystic's confused and protective stance in front of her master. I look at each person's face one more time, make the snap decision to not kill them and then turned on my heel, storming out of the room. I hear both the Professor and Magneto calling behind me but I didn't listen.

I quickly walk down the hall, towards the main lobby and the thin sheet of glass separating me from open sky.

I see that there are a group of students at the top of the stairs and they call to me but I don't even acknowledge them as I make my way towards the doors. As I reach for the handles, Logan opens the doors for me.

He sees me, my stricken face and the clear, sad tears that are making way on my cheeks but before he can ask me what is wrong, I squeeze between him and the door frame and start to take off the stairs ... only to run into a big... blob of a person.

I look up and see that it IS Blob, a mutant that works for Magneto in the Brotherhood with the powers of 'big bones' and pretty much the force of a three-ton car. I look around me and see that the rest of the Brotherhood are there as well, including Toad, which he is literally a toad, Quicksilver, Magneto's son and can run at the speed of light, and Avalanche, who had the ability to shake the earth and make a Richter scale jump to an eleven.

I glance around, my confusion turning into a scowl and quickly jump to my feet and try to make a break to pass them. Quicksilver appears in front of me and asks me something that doesn't translate in my silent, red rage. I quietly reply for him to step aside; he questions what I said. I tell him again to move aside but he does not hear me.

Instead he pushes me back into the lobby area where the Professor and Magneto joins Logan trying to tell Quicksilver to let me go. I ask him again to stop it but he only plays dumb and ignores me to ask 'Dad' why I was so important to their plans. I finally blow it and tell him in a steady calm voice, "Please step out of my way so I can leave."

I swear to everything I believe in- everyone felt the room temperature drop about ten degrees when they heard the ice in my composed voice. Quicksilver seemed oblivious to it though and he asked me, "And if I don't? What are you going to do about it? Fight me-?!"

He was cut off from him placing a hand on my shoulder and me taking that hand and flipping him over my whole body and throwing him into the stairs, below the students now gathered along the banister and above the four adults, all staring at me in confusion, shock and in a few, true fear.

I glare at each one of the people in the room; from the younger students in fear of my powers to the older students and adults who know what has happened to me in my short enjoyed life. I finally break down when I see Quicksilver sitting on the stairs with a bump on his head and looking at me like I had three heads and purple and green polka-dot skin.

I gasp in shock from my episode and everything comes into perspective from the library and what I just did to someone I didn't even know. I look around at everyone in shock and see a few of them almost crying and more than one older students glaring at me in hatred. What hits me the most was seeing Quicksilver try to stand up and Logan was helping him up.

I start to apologize and step over to help him to the med lab but when he sees me coming towards him, he freezes. I stop, knowing what that look means and try to say I'm sorry but before the sorry comes out he shouts at me, "Just Stay Away from me! YOU FREAK!"

Everyone freezes up as that word ricochet everywhere in the room and in my head, amplified and louder. I cannot believe even here, in a world of mutants and non-human persons, I was still considered a freak. Tears dry up as I back away from him and Logan, who was trying to tell me something.

I just say, "No Logan; you heard him. I'm a freak. I guess even here I don't belong. I'll just leave." I look at Quicksilver one more time and say, "I'm sorry that I pushed you; don't worry, what I have isn't contagious." I turn and walk out the door. Logan yells out, "Maxine! Wait, don't leave! You are not a freak! Come back!"

I just keep walking; past the other stunned Brotherhood members and out to the fountain where I took off last time. I hear Logan and others making their way outside, trying to convince me to stay. I turn to everyone on the mansion's steps and fight tears gathering in my eyes.

I saw Magneto and Mystic both wanting me to go; was that what they wanted in the first place? I don't care at the moment as I see the Professor's pleading expression for me to stay, to stay and trust him, to stay and give him another chance. I was almost convinced to stay as I see that Logan is begging for me stay, no matter what, with words and eyes pleading at me like a lost puppy.

I figured I had stayed long enough; if my calculations were correct, then the School could track me here any day now. I might as well get a head start on getting ahead in the game. "I'm sorry if I caused a misunderstanding. I need to move on anyway; maybe I will come back and visit someday." I point a gaze at Magneto and add, "When there are not any strings attached to it." His eyes widen a bit but before he could object to my statement, I un-ravel my painful-looking wings and fly into the sky.

I hear people yelling at me to stop, to come back, to quit running away and accept myself. I ignore all of it and fly into the skies. I flew away from my fears of un-acceptance, of my selflessness to keep my friends safe and to keep the School from ever hurting me through someone else ever again.

I just kept flying.

Away from the friends I had made at the Institution.

Away from my new family members I have been close to since coming here.

Away from the man I know that I could not live without in my life.

Away from that man yelling 'I love you!' to me as I flew away from everything that I held dear and close to me.

I flew away without a plan, without any friends or close people by my side supporting me and without a destination in mind. I just flew and flew and flew until I couldn't fly any more.

* * *

It has been almost a year since I left Virginia and I feel like crap. I have gotten into a new routine in California but it seems like I have never left New York. I don't go to school, I walk around all day and say that it was a free day at my private school and do whatever comes to mind that day. It feels like I never met the X-MEN, Sinister, Saber Tooth or even, Log-

I stop myself right there before I finish that thought so I wouldn't break down crying in front of everyone on the sidewalk. I am walking down the street as usual and before I can even recognize the feeling of forbidding actions going on around me, I am pulled into a side alleyway and have my face against the wall before I can yelp in surprise.

I attempt to wring myself free but my attacker has a firm grip on me and does not seem to want to let me go. I go still and go for the calm approach, thinking this guy is just a common crook. "Look, I don't have a lot of money but there are thirty dollars in my back left pocket and whatever change in the other pocket. That is all I have of value on me. I won't tell anyone abou-"

My voice freezes as I hear my attacker's voice and the sigh of a wolf's muzzle in the corner of my eye. "I already know everything about you and, let me tell you, I am not impressed by the doctor's impression of you from headquarters." I attempt to struggle but he wasn't letting go, so I try to think of different tactics to get free and escape this idiot dog that has tracked me down for the fifth time this year. That plan and all the others fly out the window when I sense other wolf guys coming from both sides of the alley.

I swear under my breath as they close in with some of them handling black duct tape, nylon rope and zip ties. I struggle all my worth but the guy gets backup to force me to my knees and get ropes around my wrists, arms, ankles and knees. I yell for help but nobody hears me as I scream one last time before main kidnapper crams my mouth with a dirty sock and duct tapes it shut, making my only way to breathe and live was through my two nostrils.

I wriggle all my worth as one macho dude slings me onto his shoulder, therefore making my bladder bruised and sore from his pointy bones, and transporting me to the open doors of a black van at the end of the alleyway. We approach the doors and that was when I realize that this was going to be the last time I was ever going to see the light of day.

I glance up to the sky, whatever I could see that is, and sent an apology to everyone that I have ever met from the diner woman in between NY and VG to everyone at the mansion to … to Logan, the only love I ever had. I close my eyes and let myself slip into my emotionless and shell-shock self, where I don't feel anything and I could never escape it without a major traumatic event. I open my eyes again as the goon slings my motionless body into the van and they pile in, closing and slamming the lights off in the midday sunlight. The van begins to move away and I eventually fall asleep to the lull of the vehicle's movement. Hoping that my life would end up okay in the end.

I had a bad feeeling that I was not going to survive my trip to the School this time.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I will wrap it up in a way in the last chapter. I will probably post it within the next week or week after, so please bear with me on this!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU NEED TO READ! - I have made the decision to continue this story but as a sequel where Maxine's life before NY is told and then takes place where I leave this story off at. Please let me know what you think about this story and PLEEEEASE let me know if you want anything explained or put in the next (aka LAST) chapter of this story or the sequel to this!**

**ALSO:::::::::: Please review this chapter and the last - no matter how bad/good it is or how tired/bored/lazy YOU are... I AM IN NEED OF SOME ENCOURAGEMENT AND REVIEWS WILL ME KEEP GOING ON THIS STORY! :(**

**Your ever faithful author,**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**


	10. The End and the New Beginning

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ REGARDING THIS STORY'S FUTURE AND/OR ANY FUTURE CONNECTIONS TO THIS STORY!**

**READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! ****READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have decided to not make a sequel for this story! ****Please bear with me and this decision because I just have so much going on and I am having a major brain fart with new ideas for a simple sequel for this story. Sorry for this and I hope you can forgive me for this!**

**For the last time in this story :: I do not own any characters for X-Men and/or ideas/past characters/objects from Maximum Ride; they belong to Marvel and James Patterson.**

**Please read and review before I give this story to the public for all! :) Have a fantastic rest of the school year!**

* * *

**_*****SIX MONTHS LATER, UNITED STATES, CALIFORNIA, DEATH VALLEY, THE SCHOOL OF GIFTED YOUTH*****_**

I can NOT believe after running so much that I am right back where I started. In a cage, in a dark lab within a white sterilized building in the middle of the nowhere desert. I get at least fifteen painful injections everyday and the torture never ends in between each one. We were about half-way done with my running exercises, with my breath ragged and shallow, when the computerized alarm went off.

_Attention! Attention! Intruders Alert! Intruders Alert! Please return all specimens to their cages and send all available units to the north and east walls of the complex! All scientists please make your way to the nearest safety rooms! All units report to the north and east walls and return all specimens to their cages! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Attention! Attention! ..._

It keeps repeating itself as one of the scientists in the room picks up my emaciated and undernourished body to take me to my cage before fleeing himself to a safe room. I curl up on myself as usual to keep my body temperature normal and think of happier times. When I was out in the sun everyday, no rules, nobody to answer to, . . . and then I thought of them.

My team . . . the only one I ever had . . . one one that I abandoned without thinking straight. The entire X-Men team; Professor Xavier, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Rouge, and ... Logan. OH GOD! Logan! Why did I leave you?! Of all people why did I leave you, the only person who could understand what it is like to be totally and utterly alone in this cruel world of prejudices and segregation? I loved you; I loved you like the sun and the moon and the stars! Why? Why?! WHY?!

I hear voices in the corridor above and below me. I guess the intruders have already gotten into the facility. I wonder if they can find me and would take me out of this place. I highly doubt that but I can hope for. I hear someone call my name but I can't remember who that voice belongs to. It could have been a scientist that likes to torture me to no ends beside my cage and opens it like they are in a frenzy; why are they freaking out? It's not like they weren't expecting me to die soon anyway.

'_Max! It's me! LOGAN!'_

That name rings loud and clear in my head as I try to focus my eyes on the shapes appearing over me and between me and the light outside my world. I feel my body being lifted out of the cage and on something warm and hard like muscles. He gently rocks me back and forth and I just stay stock still, my brain trying to process everything and it was computing nothing. There were two woman in the room besides the man holding me and kneels down in front of me and makes me looks at her. She has bright and blazing red hair and almost immediately I think of a girl from Virginia.

_What was her name? I think she was Googles' girlfriend . . . Irene? Tina? No, it was something else. Jean. That's it! Jean. Her name was Jean Gray and Phoenix was her X-Man codename on missions._

_I'm glad that you remember me too!__ :)_

I snap my head in confusion and see the red-haired woman was smiling at me and looking at me like she was having a conversation with me. Then I remember something; Jean was a telepathic like the Professor and she was even better at talking to people than anyone else on the team. My eyes widen as I take in the black and green striped suit she was wearing and the headband around her forehead. Her smile widens a bit and says out loud, "Do you remember me, Max?"

I jolt with shock at the sound of my name; all I was called while I was here was the rebellious experiment or my official name EXPERIMENT 005-2 (For Maximum Ride's number and the 2 for her clone number). I nod in shock and thrust myself off my butt and onto my knees and throw my face into her waist and wrap my arms around her sides. And then I cry, for the first time since I stopped crying those cold and hurt nights, I let real tears travel down my face and collect on her uniform.

She too wraps her arms around me and soothed me with calming words and gestures; rubbing my back and telling me that everything was okay now and that I was safe with them. I keep repeating something over and over and I realize that I was trying to say"I'm sorry" but all that was coming out of my mouth was babble and jumbles of mumbles and sobs. My head was much clearer now and, even though my arm hurt viciously from the morning injections, I felt . . . complete, like I was never broken at all. I stiffen for a second and turn around to the other two people in the room and see that the other woman was Rouge with her red brown and streak of white bangs on both sides of her face, framing it like it was always meant to be that way.

I look towards the other person to see an orange jumpsuit with a black X covering his chest and his face was . . .

I stopped breathing. He had a black and orange suit on. His mask was off and behind his head at the moment. His hair reflected blue in the bright room, even though I knew it was really almost black any other time. His eyes, oh god, his eyes were looking at me like he was seeing the sun for the first time and I knew mine were too. He came towards me and I dove towards his open arms.

Our arms touched and, I swear, I felt like I could die right there and go to heaven with no regrets at all. The moment went on and on with hugging his neck and crying some more and him holding me tight against his chest. I cried my heart out with more babbled "I'm sorry" and apologizes for leaving them, for leaving him. This occurred for a few more seconds before realizing what was happening was actually real!

Logan was here.

He was here!

He was here, in my arms; not a daydream, not some nightmare where he could disappear but here in the flesh, where he could touch me and tell me that he loves . . .

I freeze and then slowly pull away as the fact of him still loving me and being here but he doesn't know anything about what has happened to me in this place. I look up at him with sad but still happy eyes and before he can ask what is wrong, Jean intervenes and says, "Let's get back to the others, Logan. I'm sure they want to know that Max is okay." Logan glances at her with a questioning look and then nods and stares at me with an expression that says 'you-are-going-to-tell-me-everything-later,right? look and I smile and nod.

He grinned his savage grin at this and offered my hand to me and I took it. My legs were a little wobbly but after walking down a hallway or two, I could walk on my own. The white walls didn't seem as bad as they usually were; maybe it was because this was the last time I was going to see this horrible place. This was the last time I was going to see those cages, those surgical instruments, those workout gyms and evil metal beds with restraints. My spirit lifted with every single step I took and soon, I was walking with a jump in every step and my head held high.

We arrived at an outside door and as they swing open, I breathe me first taste of fresh air since I was loaded in that van half a year ago. I see that the Blackbird jet is set in the far corner of the courtyard from us and there were various activities happening in the courtyard. It was like a miracle or a happy dream coming true to me and I am guessing many other mutants used in this hell hole. There were multiple SHIELD vans and SWAT teams all over the courtyard, either interrogating or securing scientists and guards or (on the other side of the yard) caring or aiding the 'experiments' of the facility.

Many of the scientists were yelling at the doctors on the other side of the yard to not do something or to not encourage a sort of behavior towards them and that was making my blood boil. Even now, when they were being arrested and are probably never going to see the light of day again, they were still acting as though they were in charge of the activities going on.

I saw one scientist break out from an officer and grab a small girl about five years old, he begins to hit her and she screams. That snaps my nerves. Before the officer can take a step towards the outraged scientist, he was being thrown back towards him with a bloody nose and black eye. Everything going on stops and sees the scientists staggering around with his injuries and then . . . they all see me.

I had a fist towards him with his blood dripping off my knuckles and I was holding the little girl against my chest, comforting her. All awhile I was giving the scientist my death glare with my eyes shifting from their normal light lavender shade to an almost black color. I had released my wings from my back and they were quite different from when I left the mansion. They were now the darkest and most evil looking things in the entire world, besides the emotions swirling in my eyes. They were completely black with slashes of red across the appendages.

Everyone was shocked to see me and the scientist was scared stiff at the sight of my being there and standing against them. I was, after all, the School's most prized and reverend pet project. I turn towards a female doctor nearby and hand the little girl to them as they rush her to get medical attention. I close my wings and make my way back over towards Logan and the others but before I reach them, I feel someone at my back.

I tense up and spin around only to find **_him_**. The fast, white-haired kid at the mansion who called me a freak. I think his name is Pietro? I glare at him and he kind of jumps a bit at my anger but he deserved it; did he honestly believed I would have forgiven him for calling me that when he was just like me? I take a deep breath of fresh air and sigh heavily before turning away from him and start walking towards the team.

I hear something behind me and when I turn around, I see the guy with his head bowed and eyes swimming with something that looked like tears in them. I sighed again and told him, "Just don't expect forgiveness from me for a little while. I'm still mad at you for the mansion." His head shot up and looked at me with scared eyes like I was about to drop kick him or something and he basically squeaked out, "I don't expect you to but I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry about that. For not listening to you and for calling you, um, a ... freak ..."

I turn completely around and stare at him until he ducks his head down when I take a step towards him, expecting a fist to the face. I hear a deep voice call to me to stop but I don't listen I merely lift a hand above his head and gently lay it on his shoulder in a friendly way. He flitches but then realizes that I haven't done anything. He peeks through his half-closed eyes and then stares in awe and stand stock still as I pull him into a hug like he was a good friend of mine. He is on the edge of babbling nonsense before I draw him away from me and put a single finger on his lips saying with a small forgiving smile on my face, "It's ok, I guess I forgive you. Just don't do it again or I will beat your guts out." With that I turn around and continue walking towards Logan and the team with a happy child-like smile on my face, leaving Pietro staring at me like I was a ghost or something.

I see the Professor rolling down the X Jet's runway and glancing behind me before smiling his all-knowing smile at Pietro's facial expression. I feel a magnetic pull from where the Professor is and I immediately freeze up as I see Magneto walking up to the Professor. He hasn't noticed me and I don't want him to but as I turn towards the gates to escape by flight I hear the Professor call out, "Maxine, I believe Magneto wants to speak to you."

I turn to look at both of them and I only reply, "I thought **this** is what **he** wanted?" My voice is brimmed with hatred and disgust at the man in red and purple. He finches somewhat and it seems what everybody is doing lately around me. I merely glance at his downcast eyes and see a sense of sadness and regret in them. I sigh at the sigh and turn away for good this time.

I hear Magneto and Mystic coming up behind me but I ignore them only to say, "I will only talk to you and forgive you for that manipulation you pulled on me _AFTER_ you get these kids good homes and a great life after the hell they have been through." They stop and I can actually FEEL the gratitude waving off of them as I walk through the gates.

I look up to see the sun rising from the horizon and for the first time since I met Logan and left the Institution, I felt happy, truly happy and free from the School.

No more worrying about the School finding me.

No more experiments or tests for the name of science.

No scientists playing with anyone's DNA or genetic material anymore.

It felt like Christmas, my birthday, Halloween and every other holiday rolled into one with my wish coming true.

What was even best was what was directly in front of me.

It seems like Logan can read minds too with him sitting on his Harley that he rolled out from the Blackbird Jet. He always seems to know what I am about to do and when I want to do it. Like now, I needed space and freedom from walls to think about my freedom from this awful place and be in the sky, or on the road, as the case calls for it.

Logan smiles his feral smile that sends my heart thumping every time I see it and he hands me a pure black helmet. I smile in return, grabbing the helmet and giving him a kiss on the check before ducking under the piece of metal's brim. I swing onto the back of the vehicle and hold onto his with my arms around his broad chest and just close my eyes as he drives through the hell's gates and into the rising sun.

We never look back towards that facility.

We never stop until we are so tired we are about to drop.

We never think about anything except the other person on the motorcycle with us.

We will never let go of each other as long as we both shall live, or as long as we can live.

We are the new X-Men, going into the future and hoping for a bright future for us.

I just hope there is nothing that can stop us from enjoying our happiness together.

* * *

**Well that is it for now! I hope you enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for my next story!**

**I haven't decided on a name yet but I have a basic storyline with the regular X-MEN in X-MEN: Evolution with a pairing with Kurt (aka Nightcrawler) and Wanda (aka Scarlet Witch).**

**I also have to give credit for the motocycle into the sun rise scene to my BEST friend Ashely when I had a blank on how to end this! THANX ASHELY FOR THE IDEA! :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY OR NOT! **

**Your ever-faithful and apoligetic writer,**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**


End file.
